My Everything
by Channie.B
Summary: Isabella Swan isn't normal. She has these flashbacks to a time way before her and at least three generations before her grandparents. But in those flashbacks, star her and another handsome man who goes by the name Aro Volturi. But then Edward comes and breaks her heart and before she knows it, Isabella is on a flight to Italy. What happens will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**My Everything**

 _~Tough girl, in the fast lane. No time for love, no time for hate. No drama, no time for games. Tough girl who's soul aches~_

-Sia: Big Girls Cry

It has happened ever since I was little. I used to walk around in a flowery gown and pretend that Aro would sneak into my window at night. I would leave it open and stay up way past bedtime. It was often the cause of many sleepless nights. As I grew up, they became more and more frequent. I could be hanging out with my friends when they'd hit, or I could be in the comfort of my room. I think they simply didn't care, as long as I saw what they wanted me to see. I started keeping a diary and it has been my little project since the age of six. I'm now eighteen. In fact, today is my birthday. I don't have many friends. Just the Cullen's. I love them so much, its like they are my second family. When we were chased last year, I was sure that they were going to abandon me and that I'd never see my friends and family again. Then they came, but not before James bit me.

I didn't tell anybody what really happened after that, what I really felt and saw. Because they would've thought that I was a lunatic, crazy, hallucinating. They would think that I was mad. But I'm not. I assure you, I am one hundred percent sane. I just don't know how to tell anyone without painting a picture of madness.

"Bella!" called Alice, Edward's hyper 'sister'. Or for those in the know, coven-member.  
"Yes Alice, I remember. We're going to yours for my birthday party. Yay." My voice came out unexcited and thick with sarcasm. She frowned before pulling me into the car and starting it up. Before I even had my seatbelt on, she was zooming out of the parking lot. I was flung forward but put an arm on the seat in front just in time to stop the connection my cheek would have made with it instead. "Whoa, Alice. Couldn't you have waited until I was safe before nearly killing me!" I practically screamed. She grimaced.  
"Nothing would've happened. I would have seen it, remember." She tapped her head. I rolled my eyes, sitting back and staring out the window. Once we hit the motorway, she started blabbing about the party and how, I quote, 'absolutely adorable you're going to look in your dress and your hair is going to be fabulous!' I zoned out, going into a meditative state in between awake and asleep. In no time, we were pulling into the Cullen driveway. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out, the cold air hitting my face. Something was different about tonight. I could feel it in the air. Alice and I walked to the front door of the Cullen Residence. Before we could even laid a hand on the door, it pulled open and there stood Carlisle. He smiled, pulling it open more. As I entered, I couldn't help but admire Esme's fine work. The rooms were spacious and modern, while holding the hint of vintage and Victorian. The walls were painted teal and had a marble-ish effect. My attention was drawn to Edward, who leaned casually against the living room doorframe. He smiled, and I mirrored him.

That was the thing about Edward. He loved me first. Not the other way around. After learning about their secret, I of course spent more time with them. They were intriguing and added a little colour, or lack thereof, to my bland life. In a way, they reminded me of Aro, and I desperately wanted him to be real. Edward had the same pale complexion, yet Aro's always seemed that shade whiter. His eyes were kind of hard to see, although sometimes I thought I caught flashes of ruby red. Just the thought of how they bore into mine with such an intensity brought on such a strong wave of love it made my breath catch. Jasper stood in the corner, and raised an eyebrow. I made a point of ignoring him and hugging Edward instead. That as the only setback. Jasper could sense that not 100% of my love was directed at his 'brother', and it made me nervous. I had no doubt that he had no problem shielding his thoughts from Edward, I mean, everyone could probably do it by now. Well, everyone except for Emmett. But I was still nervous nonetheless.

Together, we went upstairs. As we got to the second landing, I noticed a huge cross at eye level. "What's up with that?" I asked, pointing to the cross.  
"As a human, Carlisle was a catholic, his father a priest. And, although I'm not sure he still believes in God anymore, he still wants some piece of what he grew up with. Its like a reminder of what he once had. We all have something. I play the piano, Rosalie makes it a point to look good, Emmett loves bears- to eat of course- and Esme cooks for the local homeless shelter. Jasper, well, he practises fighting with Emmett and has his Civil War books but Alice is the only one with no recollection of what happened in her human life. She fills the void with shopping," Edward responded. I nodded and we moved on. Then, we came to a painting. There, in the centre on the balcony stood Aro. I gasped. He looked just as how I remembered him. His long, black hair fell over his shoulders and he stood tall, regal, and emanated power. Two men stood next to him- vaguely familiar- one that has long brown hair, disturbingly similar to mine, and the other has hair such a light blonde, it looks white. There, in the corner, stood Carlisle. I was shocked. Aro's real? Carlisle knew Aro? What did all of this mean?  
"They are the Volturi, save for Carlisle of course. They are the ruling vampires coven for the vampire world. They ensure that no vampire brakes the rules and expose us to the humans. They are considered… royalty, if you will. The one in the centre, the main king, is called Aro. He has the power to see every thought you have ever had. Marcus is his brother-in-venom. He can see all your ties and can tell you who your mate is and whatnot. Caius is the third king, and although he has no power, he has incredible strategy skills. Together, they make the Volturi Kings with their ruthless guard. Two of the vampires on their guard have horrible powers; one, Jane, can create an illusion of pain so powerful, it feels like you're going through your change again. But she can only do it to one person at a time. Her twin brother, Alec, has basically the opposite effect. He can make you lose all your senses, rendering you helpless and a body with no essence. Unlike his sister, he can incapacitate more than one person at a time. A very useful and lethal weapon in battles. Together, he and his sister make the witch twins." I knew everything except for the part about Jane and Alec. Oh well, the more info, the better. I filed away all this new information for later. Surely this could come in handy.

"Come on Bella, you need to get dressed." Alice pulled me away and I groaned as she pulled me upstairs to the third floor. When we got to her bedroom, I couldn't help but gasp. Nobody knew that I secretly loved fashion. I only pretended that I didn't because Edward said those who spend too much time working on their appearance, look ugly on the inside. Like the way he first described Rosalie to me. I imagined her to be a self-righteous, pompous ass but it turns out, although she is quite rude to me, that she is fiercely loyal and a great member to have as part of ones coven. Alice skipped over to the wardrobe and plucked out a blue dress for me. I scrunched up my face. Personally, I think red suits me better, but hey, whatever floats her boat. For the next hour, I was pampered and beautified until my skin hurt, nails felt heavy and my hair fell in soft waves down my back.

I walked down the stairs slowly, giving the impression that I didn't know how to walk in heels. In fact, I was a pro. Just last summer, I had learnt to run in them. But acting is acting and my life is on screen. As I got to the bottom, I looked up. The entire family was assembled and they looked amazing. My heart pounded as I took them all in. I walked over to Edward, who had put in a bit of effort. His copper hair was combed back and he looked good. "Thank you, all of you, for being here. It means so much to me."  
"Any time, dear. You are a part of our family now. We want to make you feel as welcome as we can," smiled Esme.  
"Okay, present time!" cried Alice. I frowned. Rosalie walked forward and handed me a box.  
"Alice picked it out." She smiled slightly and I did too.  
"Thank you," I whispered, giving the image of a timid lamb. Edward frowned at her, and I felt bad. No need for them to turn on each other.  
"Here you go. Jasper and I got it for you," said Emmett, handing me a box. It felt light and I shook it. When it made no sound, I opened it up, curious, to find nothing.  
"Uh, thanks." Emmett laughed.  
"I already installed it. It was a stereo system. Something for that beat up old thing-" I cut him off.  
"Don't hate the truck," I said. Everyone laughed. Then it was Edward's turn.  
"Here. I didn't spend any money." He smiled slightly, although I could see it was a strained one. This morning, he had seen the camera Charlie and Renée had given me for my birthday. Then, Jacob had turned up at my school to give me a present. Edward handed me a cd. On it, said _Bella's lullaby_. I smiled.  
"Thank you, it's perfect." He smiled back. Next up: Carlisle and Esme. Esme came forward to present a white envelope.  
"They are tickets to Florida. Maybe you wanted to see your mum after the, uh, _rough_ summer you've had." She smiled slightly. I opened the envelope, eager to see how many, since she had said ticket _s_. But, clumsy ol' me had to ruin the moment and get a paper cut. The blood pooled instantly.  
"Ah. A paper cut." I looked down at it, then back up. Everyone's eyes, save for Carlisle's had gone dark. Jasper took a step forward.  
"Edward, don't," he growled. I looked up at Edward to see him staring at my finger hungrily. My heart thudded, especially so when he looked at my jugular. I took a tentative step to the side, towards Jasper. That seemed to snap something in him, and he crouched low in front of me.  
" _Mine!"_ he growled. Jasper too took on a defensive pose. I was suddenly scared. But not for Jasper, for Edward. Jasper was, after all, God of War, fearsome survivor of the southern wars. Anyone who dared try to take him on was obviously suicidal. Rosalie came to life, her eyes no longer dark but burning amber and alight with fury. She leapt forward at Edward, going for the obvious kill. It was clearly a distraction, but Edward had to defend himself. While he did that, Jasper snuck up behind him and pinned his arms down. Rosalie and Jasper moved as one, as if linked in one mind. They understood each other and it showed in the way they successfully managed to drag Edward out. But not before Edwards foot struck out and hit me in the stomach. I was sent flying back and into the glass coffee table. All the air left me and I struggled to breath. Even I could smell the rusty iron scent of blood. All eyes were on me, everyone still once more. Edward became more bloodthirsty and struggled harder to get to me. But Jasper did a fine job of subduing him and along with his 'twin'; Edward was dragged out of the house and into the cold air outside.  
"I'm sorry. I…I can't." Alice said before high-tailing it out of there. Emmett had already taken off after Edward and only Esme and Carlisle remained. The latter rushed to my side, too quick to see. Esme looked torn, her eyes dark but her maternal side screaming to stay with her 'child'.  
"It's okay, Esme. I'll be alright. You can go." She nodded before running out. I let out a deep breath.

* * *

Carlisle finished the last stitch. I sighed, getting up. "Try not to irritate it and it should heal soon."  
"Thanks Carlisle. You're a life saver, literally." He smiled.  
"There's a reason, you know," he said suddenly.  
"A reason for what?"  
"Reasons why he wont change you."  
"And, pray tell, why is that?" I cursed mentally. Aro always said that. He looked taken aback for a moment before returning to the present.  
"He thinks that by turning you, he will, one, not have enough control to stop, and two, have damned your soul," he replied simply.  
"Surely that isn't true. I mean, if you didn't have souls, or they were damned, then you wouldn't have mates since they are soul-mates," I pointed out. He nodded.  
"I suppose. But as you know, Edward is as stubborn as you, my dear." I nodded.  
"What do you know of the Volturi?" I asked, changing the subject rather dramatically. He froze. Drat, he probably made a connection to my earlier comment.  
"I know lots, since I spent a decade or so with them, although that was admittedly three centuries or so ago. Why do you ask?" he asked.  
"I was just curious. Edward showed me a painting you had of them. I guess they were really… _intriguing_." I barely held back the giggle that was building up.  
"Well that is a conversation for another day. Anyway, Edward is waiting downstairs to take you home." I jumped off the table. Were they crazy? Edward nearly _killed_ me not an hour ago! Now he was going to be in a confined space with me, alone? No way.  
"Edward is taking me home?" my voice came out squeakier than I intended.  
"Well, yes. Its still your birthday and I'm sure he would like to spend some time with you alone."  
"Are you crazy? No offence, Carlisle, but there is no way I am getting in a confined space with Edward tonight. Not after what I just witnessed. I wanted to be changed, but not this way. I guess I'll have to drive myself home. Goodnight Carlisle, and give my regards to the rest of the family." With that, I walked out. When I got downstairs, I grabbed my purse from the couch and started for the door. I found Edward standing at the front door. I walked towards him and made a move to go around him but he blocked my path. I tensed. Stepping back, I looked at him. He looked torn and that expression tugged at my heart. But I wasn't giving in. I knew my limits and he had his too. I wasn't going to put myself at risk like that. "Please move, Edward. I have a home to get to and school tomorrow."  
"Bella, please. Let me drive you home. Its dark outside and you might not be able to see properly. I wont come into your room if want. Please," he pleaded.  
"No. You nearly killed me today. I think a couple hours break will do you good. You know, clear the air. Maybe you can get my scent out of this house, that way you wont be tempted even without me being here and bleeding everywhere. Now, excuse me Edward." Again, he didn't move, his jaw set. Huffing, I spun on my heel and walked casually into the kitchen.

The key to the back door sat on the counter, but I couldn't give my game away yet. So I went to the fridge and opened it, pulling out a soda. I sat on the stool next to the counter, popped my can and took a long drag of the drink. I slammed the drink on the counter, hopefully causing enough noise to muffle the sound of me picking up the keys. Edward had followed me, frowning.  
"Why wont you let me leave, Edward?" I asked.  
"Because its not safe."  
"I would be more safe without your presence constantly by my side Edward. Surely, you understand that even you have limits, and you have reached yours. But I don't hold it against you. I just need you to do the right thing and take tonight to clear the air and your head. Please." I was practically begging him now, while slowly backing towards the backdoor.  
"But Bella, I would never hurt you. Earlier I…"  
"You what Edward?"

"I wanted to protect you. Everyone else was feeling the bloodlust. I could read it in their thoughts. Believe me Bella. I would never intentionally hurt you."  
"But that's the thing, Edward. You didn't mean to hurt me. It was your instincts that took over. Take some time to rein in your instincts and we can be right as rain. Okay?"  
"I wont allow you to go out alone Bella. I need to protect you." I just shook my head sadly and unlocked the door. He was clearly shocked, and I used that to my advantage. Running out the door, I ran around the house and to the front. There was no time to admire the beauty of nature. I heard footsteps behind me and threw the keys. I heard him gasp and knew that they had hit his face. Though that wouldn't slow him down much. My truck came in sight and I sighed as I fished my keys out of my bag and pressed the button. As it beeped, I jumped in, closing the door and locking them. I sighed into my chair relaxing.  
"Give me the keys, Bella." I screamed, jumping. Next to me sat Edward, a maniacal smile on his face.  
"E…Edward. What are you doing in here? How?" I stuttered.  
"I'm a vampire, Bella, in case you have forgotten."  
"Oh I haven't forgotten alright. It's the reason we are in this in the first place!" I shouted the last three words, my face burning in anger.  
"Composure, Isabella. You're a lady and must remember your manners and shouting is such an unladylike manner."  
"Screw composure, Edward. I need you to get out. Now." My voice pulsed with power. The same kind of power Aro had when he commanded that a group of people leave me alone in one of my flashbacks. I saw his eyes widen before he turned and got out. His eyes were dead and his movements robotic. Shaken, I started my truck and drove home.

* * *

I woke up to the blaring of my alarm. Last night had been a bit much and as soon as I had hit my pillow, I was out like a light. Groggily, I slammed my fist on it, effectively cutting off the incessant wailing. Groaning, I rolled out of bed, wincing slightly as my skin pulled tight over the stitches, another reminder of all that had gone drastically wrong last night. I gathered all my clothes and raced quietly to the bathroom, careful not to wake Charlie. It felt good, having the water beat down on my skin and having all the gunk washed off of me. As I lathered my strawberry shampoo into my hair, I thought back on last night. How could Edward let his instincts control him like that? I understood that I was his singer, but I was also his mate, right? He told me that, that that was the only he reason he found the strength to not drain me dry in Biology that first day. I went to my vanity to stare into my boring brown eyes.

Suddenly, I felt woozy, and I braced myself for what was to come.

 _I was lying in the grass, the strands tickling my cheek as I gazed into Aro's eyes. Eyes, which glimmered a ruby red. His black hair mingled with mine, making it impossible to tell where one started and the other ended. Pale skin stood out in the dark, yet it blended in and went brilliantly with his features. His perfection stole my breath, leaving me breathless. I could have laid there with him forever, watching the days blend into each other. I leaned closer to him, drowning in his heavenly scent of freshly fallen snow and smoky woods. "Isabella," he whispered. I shivered.  
_ _"_ _Aro," I responded. We smiled at each other and he planted a soft kiss on my lips and my eyelids fluttered closed. The thing that startled me about him was the fact that he wasn't cold. Far from it. The touch lit me up from the inside, fireworks melting me down to my toes. My heart sped up, even as I felt it melting into my bloodstream. All too soon it was over, and my human body screamed for air.  
_ _"_ _Isabella, I… I am in love with you," he whispered into my ears. I smiled, my face lighting up. I kissed him again, hoping it would be an answer enough.  
_ _"_ _Aro, I, too, am-" I was cut off from Aro's low growl. Swiftly, he pulled me into his arms.  
_ _"_ _Isabella, we need to go. You, you aren't safe here. We must run." I nodded and he took off, his feet flying over the ground and barely making contact before they bounced up again. I closed my eyes and snuggled deeper into his chest as the wind whipped at my face. Before long, we came to a stop, the growling in my love's chest growing louder.  
_ _"_ _Aro Volturi, consorting with a mere_ human _," spat an accented voice somewhere in front of us. I squeezed my eyes closed, not wanting to add to the fire. There was a time to talk up but now wasn't that time.  
_ _"_ _Stephen. Vladimir. What are you doing here?" asked Aro, his voice commanding.  
_ _"_ _I'm sure you know us by now. What is she to you? A pet?" asked a second heavily accented voice. I closed my eyes as the hurt washed through me, but counted backwards from 10.  
_ _"_ _That is none of your concern. I suggest you be on your way."  
_ _"_ _Oh I don't think so. Not until we do what we came to do. I must say though, she is quite the looker. I would have picked her too, although I'm sure she would have been all over me and not be so_ pure _now." I saw the white-haired vampire walk slowly in front of me.  
_ _"_ _I would never touch, let alone be intimate with filth like you!" I spat, anger getting the better of me. He just laughed, his comrade laughing along.  
_ _"_ _Feisty too. Nice pick, Aro. Too bad it all ends tonight." With that, he charged, grabbing me around the neck, his other hand around my middle. I gasped and I felt his shoulders shake with silent laughter. Aro's growl filled the air and he and the other vampire circled each other, trapped in a deadly dance. They moved too quickly for me to follow and I felt the vampire holding me, Stefan I presumed, tense. Hope flared in me and I watched, heart accelerating as, Vladimir's head flew through the air. Aro was growling, his stance tense and eyes staring into mine.  
_ _"_ _Don't move any closer. If you do, she's dead. Move away, and she's still dead. It depends if you want to follow her fate," said Stefan, his voice shaking slightly from fear. Aro sensed this too and took a step forward. The arm around my throat tightened.  
_ _"_ _Don't." he said again. I chocked, the air cut off. Aro's growl intensified in the air. My heart pounded, trying to get as much oxygen around my body as possible. With lightening speed, Aro leapt forward. At the same time, a hand plunged into my chest and gripped my heart, and squeezed. Pain erupted within me and I screamed bloody murder. A tearing sound of metal ripped through the air before Aro appeared close to me. But he couldn't touch me, for I was engulfed in flame. The pain was intensifying and there was darkness on the edges of my vision. He looked conflicted and wanted to hold me, but he was going to die too. His face smoothed out into determination and I barely managed to talk.  
_ _"_ _No. Don't… come…in." I gasped for breath before saying my last words. "I love you, Aro Volturi." His face was the last I saw, horror and pain etched into them, before the fire roared and the blackness engulfed me._

I gasped, clutching at my vanity. My eyes were a shining blue. Normally, they were a rosy pink, and this time, they didn't fade like they usually did after visions. Charlie barged into my room, panicked and gun at the ready. After seeing me, he relaxed, yet his face still held concern and worry. "Bella, you're eyes. They're still blue." He gasped. I nodded, sighing and going to sit down on my bed and falling back on it. There was no way I was going to school like this.  
"Dad, is it alright if I didn't go in today? I mean, my eyes aren't, you know…" I trailed off, hoping he would understand. He just nodded, frowning. I thanked him before he left, closing the door softly behind him. A tap at my window startled me and I silently contemplated whether or not I should go to it. Deciding to abandon it, I stayed in bed, the incessant tapping putting me to sleep.

I woke up again a few hours later. Something seemed…out of place. Slowly, I got out of bed, looking around. Things seemed a tad bit sharper, my being able to pick up things that I couldn't before. As I grabbed my towel and crossed the threshold, I stumbled. I guess some things never change. Turning on the shower, I sighed as the hot water hit my skin. The heat rose around me, bringing up the painful memories of the fire and Aro's tortured face. My heart clenched and I sucked in a sharp breath to dispel the pain. I switched the water off after soaping up, washing my hair and rising. Stepping out, I wrapped the towel around my body and walked into my room. I dressed at a leisurely pace, my mind going think about all that I had seen. After dressing in my usual outfit, I sat at my desk and pulled out my notebook to write down the latest vision. Something told me it would be the last.

A knock sounded at the front door and I jumped. I checked the time on my phone and gasped at the time shining back at me. 3:10pm, it read. School would be over now, which means that Edward would have no doubt driven over again, assuming it was him tapping at my window earlier. I took the stairs two at a time, stumbling on the last pair before opening the door. Sure enough, there stood Edward in all his pale glory. Normally, I would have felt joy or happiness, but today I was wary and nervous. Edward must have picked up on it for he frowned before smiling and holding out his hand. "What happened to your eyes?"  
"I, uh, tried out contacts?" It came out more of a question than a statement.  
"Care to take a walk with me, Bella?" he asked, changing the subject. I looked at his hand warily before placing mine in it. He led me into the surrounding woods. In this light, early afternoon, they looked mildly intimidating. We went in deep and before long, I couldn't tell which way was back. Judging from the unfamiliar surroundings, I could tell we weren't going to our meadow. Just then, Edward stopped and turned to me. I took a step back at his expression: it was blank. Usually, it was filled with love, a scowl or protectiveness. But it was blank I didn't know what was to come. "Bella, we're leaving." I frowned. Couldn't they at least wait until graduation?  
"Well, that was quick. Can't we wait until graduation? And what do I tell Charlie? I don't want to hurt him again. Not after the last time…" I trailed off as I remembered my father's hurt expression the last time I left to escape James. Edward frowned but stayed silent. "When you say we…?"  
"I mean my family and I." My heart twisted. This was not happening. He wasn't leaving me.  
"Well, this changes things." I tried to stay cool and collected.  
"It was never going to work out, what with me being a vampire and you being my singer and all." I nodded trying to take it all in stride when it hit me.  
"I…if this is about my soul, don't worry. I don't want it without you!" I cried, trying to keep him with me for however long as I could.  
"I can't damn you to this life. Plus, I never did love you. It was-" he cut off suddenly, pain flashing before hardening again. "It was always about your blood. We never loved you. You were just a toy to pass the time until I found my real mate. But it's okay. I'll make sure we leave no reminders and I'm sure your sieve of a human mind would forget us easily. It'll be like we never existed. Just do something for me?" I struggled to breath but did nothing to show I acknowledged his question. He continued anyway. "Try not to get into any trouble. If not for my sake, then for Charlie's." With that, he kissed my head and disappeared. I screamed.  
"Edward!" I shouted, hoping he'd hear the desperation in my voice. Was I over-reacting? People got dumped all the time, my inner voice argued. But normal people don't get dumped by vampires. In the forest. While a bloodthirsty, vengeful mate is on the lose for their lives, argued the other side back. Then it started to rain. Quickly, I searched, stumbling, looking for my love. My unrequited love. For hours, I wondered aimlessly, the branches scratching at my skin and drawing blood, dirt getting caked into my hair and mud all over my clothes. In no time, I was soaked, lost and heartbroken. Finally giving up, I dropped to the ground, curling in a ball and crying to my hearts content.


	2. Time to move on

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do it for the last chapter but I don't own anything apart from the story line. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer  
**

* * *

My Everything

 _~I'm at home, on my own. Check my phone, nothing though. Act busy, order in. Pay TV, its agony~_

-Sia: Big Girls Cry

 _Even if you were a million miles away_

 _I can still feel you in my bed_

 _Near me, touch me, feel me_

 _And even at the bottom of the sea_

 _I could still hear inside my head_

 _Telling me, touch me, feel me_

 _And all the time you were telling me lies_

 _So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it, without you_

 _Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

 _I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had_

 _Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you._

-Alicia Keys: Try sleeping with a broken heart

I was numb. There was nothing left, nothing left to feel. I didn't know where I was. I just knew that it wasn't where I should and want to be: with my one love. My heart ripped slightly as I thought about all the things he said. I was cold. I wanted the pain and memories to end. I wanted to float in oblivion. I whimpered as the memory of _him_ saying that I was only a toy. Why? Why would they pretend? Why me? Couldn't they have chosen someone fitted better for the role? A busty blonde, perhaps, or even Jessica; anyone but me. Hours passed as I shivered wherever I was. I didn't move. I didn't cry for one reason: I had no more tears. I was all dried out. Ed- _he_ said that he didn't want to ruin my soul, that he didn't want to damn me, but he did anyway. By leaving, he took all of me, he took my heart, and he took my soul. And it hurt so, so, _so_ badly. I slid into oblivion, floating between consciousness and what I presumed, or hoped, was death. Was this the easy way out? I felt like Hamlet here, debating whether or not to battle the arrows and fights, that life and fate throws at us or put an end to it. In my dream, I was in our field. But it was dead. Instead of beautiful flowers and lush grass they were dried and shrivelled up, crumpled and dead. And the grass wasn't green the flowers not pink. They were red, crimson and dripping blood. I stood amongst them, not the least appalled. I was smiling, my dress the same colour and dragging in the thick liquid. I moaned as I brought a bloody finger to my lips and sucked, my teeth elongating and the flavour bursting and dancing across my tongue. I opened my eyes again and smiled lustfully at the vampire in front of me as he smiled back: Aro.

I gasped as I sat up. Looking around, I grasped at the covers, hoping to grab onto something to anchor me to earth, to sanity. My eyes focussed and I realized that I was in my room. Sweat drenched the creased sheets and my heart thudded as if reluctant to beat at all. My breathing slowed and I slid out of bed. My feet hit the cold floor and I shivered. It felt just like him. I closed my eyes, sucked in a breath and continued to my door. I was dressed in flannel pyjama bottoms and a loose white top. I couldn't find the emotion to blush at the thought of someone undressing and washing me. I passed my vanity and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My eyes were a dark midnight blue. My skin was pale and my hair was limp and lifeless. Bags hung under my eyes despite the fact that I had been sleeping for I don't even know how many days. I grabbed my towel and headed into the shower.

As I came out, Charlie was going into his room. We froze as we stared at each other, him scruffy and looking as if he hadn't had a wink of sleep, and me, well…dead. I looked away first and hurried into my room, his eyes on my back until I slammed the door shut. I pulled my clothes on with tears streaming down my face. I had to get over this, I thought. I had to be strong. So I pulled out my photo album. As I opened it, I saw my baby photo with Charlie's and Renée's smiling faces staring at me, their youthful faces lit with young love and joy. While looking through the album, I watched how I grew and marvelled at my different expressions. Up until the age of five, I had genuinely happy smiles. But after that, I could tell and recall how fake they were. I got to the page with my school friends, all of them smiling back at me. They didn't realise how lucky they were. They didn't have to worry about nomadic vampires trying to drink you dry or your own boyfriend trying to do so, or your eyes changing after your freaky vision. Then I saw it. It was our photo ripped in half, showing only myself smiling with my arm around an invisible man. The next one was gone. Only the caption, written in my own horrible handwriting, was _Edward, Charlie's kitchen, Sept. 13_ _th_ _._ I stopped. I knew he would be exceptionally thorough. _It will be like I never existed, I promise_ , his words rang again in my mind. I fell to my knees, the hard wood on my skin. I felt wave after wave of pain wash over my head, forcing me underwater.  
I didn't resurface.

* * *

I didn't live, just existed. I went to school and learnt nothing. I took notes, yet took nothing in. I passed exams, yet I forgot everything I wrote. I watched as the seasons bled into each other. My eyes remained the same dull midnight blue since the day _they_ left. It wasn't fair. Was it me? Did I do something wrong? Of course I did. I must have. Only I could have a bunch of dazzling vampires abandon me due to my own stupid actions. I was a shell of my former self. Even the visions I often had had deserted me. Charlie tried all he could, but couldn't get through to me. "Bella! Bella come down here please?" he called. I got up and went down to him, careful not to fall. Because, this time, _he_ wouldn't be here to catch me when I do.  
"Yes, Dad?" I answered.  
"I can't take this anymore. You are going to live with your mum."  
"What? Why?" I was panicking now. He couldn't do this!  
"Because you're like…this! You aren't living! You're existing and we both know it. Its not healthy, Bella." He looked at me, clearly hurt.  
"What can I do?" I whispered. He shrugged.  
"I don't know, Bella. I want you to be happy- no that's too much. I just want you to _not_ be miserable."  
"Okay then, I could call Jess and Angela to go to the movies or something-"  
"No, Bella! I don't want you to do that! I don't want you to try too hard, because you have been. I've seen the way you pretend to listen and it's killing me slowly Bella. And it's killing you too. You are my daughter and I shouldn't have allowed it to get this bad. I've already told your mother and she's agreed to letting you stay with her. I…I'm sorry Bella. But I can't see you this way. You're better off without Forks and me in your life. All we've done is bring hurt and pain onto you. As your mother said, get free before its too late." He gave me a sad smile, tears shining in the eyes, which were so like mine- well, before.  
"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked, pleading.  
"Not when you're like this Bella. Please, we both know that they're never going to come back. It's been four months. No text, no e-mail, no letter, nothing! When your mother left, I was left hoping that she would walk through the door again and come back into my life. But she never did. I managed, I handled it. This, this isn't handling it Bella. I think… I think you may need help."  
"So what, I should see a shrink?" I asked, my voice sharper than intended. I could tell the shrink everything, the entire truth about the Cullen's and their race-if I wanted to end up in a padded cell for the rest of my life. Maybe then a vampire would come, fall in love with me and change me too. Just like Alice…  
"And there you go again! Spacing out into your own little world!" thundered Charlie  
"Look, Dad. I'm sorry, okay. I didn't want to hurt you and that was the whole point. But I can see that it didn't work. However, that doesn't mean that I'm going to leave Forks."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm in my last year, it'll mess up everything."  
"You're a smart girl. I'm sure you an easily catch up."  
"Phil is going to be upset."  
"I don't care. You are Renée's daughter and he'll have to accept that."  
"Florida's too hot."  
"Stop it Bella. You are making up excuses which are not good enough."  
"You know what, I don't have to listen to this. I'm going out. See you tomorrow." With that, I stormed upstairs. Slamming my door shut, I stared at my wardrobe. All the clothes that Alice forced me into were still there; along with the heels I had bought last summer. Smiling, I grabbed a black v-neck sleeveless mini dress and matching heels. I curled my hair and added a little bit of makeup. Pulling out my phone, I called Angela.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Angela, it's Bella."  
"Bella!" she squealed. I smiled. "How are you?"  
"I'm good. So good, in fact, that I'm inviting you to go to a club with me tonight. With Jessica, although I need to call her." I crossed my finger and bit my lip. Which reminded me, I needed to apply some red lipstick.  
"Of course I'll come! How about I come around to yours and we'll catch a cab to Jess's and the club? Since we'll probably be too wasted to drive back," she suggested.  
"Great. See you soon. Gotta call Jess." We said our goodbyes and I hung up. One down, one to go.

It wasn't hard to get Jessica to say yes. Half an hour later, a car honked outside. I grabbed my clutch purse containing money, ID and my phone then marched down the steps. Charlie stood up, and dropped his beer. "B…Bella?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes Dad?" I answered, hands on hips.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Out." A car honked again and I moved past him. "I've got to get going. See you…sometime." With that, I opened the door and walked out into the dark cold air of outside. Angela and Jessica enveloped me in hugs the moment I got to the car.  
"Bella! I thought I would never have the pleasure of going to a club with you! Eeee! We are going to have so much fun! And you may even hook up with a guy," chattered Jess, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I laughed.  
"Sorry Bella. Jess called me as soon as you called her and I was driving past hers so I picked her up and headed over here. I already called a cab to pick us up from here though," apologised Angela.  
"It's alright Ange." Just then, a cab pulled up and we all piled in. The ride to Port Angeles was filled with humour and gossip, Jessica filling us in with everything that had happened at school.  
"And then Tom was like _pow_ and I was like _woah_. It was absolute mayhem!" We laughed and the cab pulled up by the club Jess had instructed him to. I paid and we climbed out. On the pavement facing the club, I didn't feel particularly brave. But then Jess and Angela clutched on to me, one on each arm, and I felt braver and the adrenaline rushed through my veins. We walked forward, flashing our ID at the bouncer. He waved us through and we were in. The noise was deafening, everyone moving and bustling on the dance floor. Jess led us to the bar and ordered a round of shots. I had never had alcohol before, so I was a bit apprehensive about it. "Relax, girls. Drinking alcohol is just like drinking fizzy really fast with a better effect. Well, better as in less wound up and uptight." Jess shrugged and smiled at the bartender as the drinks arrived. She handed out the drinks and raised her. "To our first night out!" we raised ours too and tossed them back. It burned, leaving a trail in it's wake leaving me wanting more.

After a few drinks, we hit the dance floor, swaying, jumping or grinding to the beat of the songs. We danced through four in total. I was exhausted by the time I made my way over to the bar again, this time ordering a bottle of water this time. The girls joined me, having more shots instead and we laughed and joked about anything and everything. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air. I might sober up a bit." They nodded okay and I went out. I was drunk, but I didn't care. Angela and Jess were still in the club drinking and chatting up boys no doubt. I stumbled round a corner, bending over and taking a deep breath. I need air to breathe and clear my head. I couldn't afford to be completely wasted while both my friends are too. Someone had to be the responsible one and tonight was Angela's night off. Noise alerted me to others' presence, and I straightened, glimpsing whom the voices belonged to. It was a bunch of greasy old men. The last time I was in a dark alley alone with random strangers, Edward came to my rescue. But there was no Edward this time and I was all alone. They approached rapidly. I would have loved to say that I turned and ran; escaping and returning to my friends, but that would have been a lie. I was fixed to the spot in fear, my eyes wide and my pulse racing. _"_ What do we have here?" asked the guy in the middle, probably the leader. I gulped as they closed in around me. There was no escape. I wasn't going to live past this. No one would know how I died, but even if they did, it wouldn't matter. The Cullen's wouldn't ever know what had become of me. The last words I would have said to Charlie would have been out of anger. Tears poured down my face. "Please," I whispered, my knees weak. They all laughed. "Please don't hurt me."  
"Now why would we pass up a perfect opportunity with a little thang like you?" he grabbed my arm, his nails digging into my flesh. I made to kick him in the groin and I felt my heels dig in as he let go of me, bending over in agony. The others grabbed me and I kicked and screamed as loud as I could. A hand clamped over mine and I bit him, the bitter taste of his blood filling my mouth. He loosened his grip, then dropped me altogether. I landed on the cold ground with a thud, gravel piercing my skin. I spat the foul blood out of my mouth, feeling woozy as the coppery smell reached my nose. I swayed and it had nothing to do with the alcohol I had consumed earlier. Cries filled the air and I turned to see what the commotion was all about. All the men who had fully intended on raping me now lay in a pool of their own blood, some groaning and some unconscious. Over them stood a man, muscle-y and very intimidating. I couldn't see his face as it was enclosed in the darkness. I stumbled back. "No. No, no, no! Please don't hurt me!" I pleaded, as the man got closer to me. I stumbled back and turned to flee. I was nearly there, the glow of the club getting closer and closer, when a hot hand wrapped around my arm.

I screamed and a hand clamped down over my mouth. I turned to kick again when my move was intercepted, my leg held in his other hand. I was at a loss and slowly, I looked up into my captors' face. Relief flooded through me as I recognised who it was as the glow if the club's sign lit up his face. It was Sam Uley from the reservation. He was the one who found me the day Edward left me in the woods. I nearly died, that day, due to hypothermia. But he saved me. "Sh," he shushed, dropping my leg and putting a finger to his lips. I nodded and he let me go. I stumbled back a bit and he caught me. "Are you hurt?" He stopped to inspect me for any scratches.  
"No, I'm fine. Perfectly peachy." I clenched my hand to hide my bleeding palm. He gave me a look.  
"No, you're not. You're bleeding somewhere, I can smell-" he cut off abruptly. "Isabella, are you…drunk?" he asked. I shook my head.  
"No. Well, yes but no. It's complicated. I was drinking but when I got attacked by those, those, those vermin, I totally sobered up." I shut up, aware that I was babbling. He nodded.  
"Alright, I'm going to take you home, okay?" I nodded, following him to a rusty truck. He started to strap me in but I stopped him.  
"Wait! I came here with my friends. They only knew that I was going for a breath of fresh air. And then they'll go bezerk when I don't go back in and then they'll never speak to me again. Will you take them home first then you can drop me off?" I asked, using the most convincing puppy dog eyes I could muster in my half drunk, half shocked state. He frowned but eventually relented. I climbed out of his truck, albeit a bit unsteadily, and made my way back to the club, leaning on Sam the entire way. We entered and I spotted them still at the bar, a guy whispering in Jess's ear as she giggled. Sam tapped the guy on the shoulder and said something to him and the guy backed off, his eyes wide. Jess frowned, glaring at Sam before she stared flirtatiously at him.  
"If you wanted to take me home all you had to do was ask instead of scaring off my friend. Plus, there's plenty of me to go around." She batted her eyelashes and bit her bottom lip. Sam just snorted and Angela smacked Jess on the arm.  
"Jessica Stanley! Have you no morals?" she asked in mock outrage.  
"Of course I do. You gotta have at least a six pack and you also gotta have a di-"  
"Woah there girl. Calm down. Let's go, shall we?" I interrupted, knowing what she was going to say. And I had do doubt that she would regret it in the morning. Sam picked her up and carried her outside as if she weighed nothing and carried her outside.  
"Wait a minute. Bella, who is this? Do you know him?" Angela seemed totally sober and I wondered if she had actually drunk anything at all.  
"Uh, yeah totally. This is Sam Uley from the reservations. He, uh saved me when he was passing through to… actually, what were you doing in these parts, Sam?" I asked, turning to him. A look of pure grief washed over his features before they hardened.  
"Don't worry about that, Bella. I'm just going to get you home now." He quickly deflected the question but I wouldn't forget.

An hour later, Sam had just dropped off Angela and I was the only one left. I don't think I was quite so drunk now, and I could think past the mounting headache in my head. "So are you going to tell me why you were in Port Angeles tonight Sam?" I asked finally now that we were alone. Sam just sighed.  
"Do I have a choice, Bella?" I shook my head and he chuckled.  
"Well, Harry Clearwater didn't make it and I was going to have a drink to him tonight." His grip tightened on the wheel and I heard a slight groaning. I was shocked. Harry was one of Charlie's best friends and I had heard that he was sick in hospital. The Clearwater's must be devastated.  
"I'm so sorry to hear that. When's the funeral?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"Wow. So soon?" it was pretty quick considering he only died today.  
"Well Harry asked Sue last week to get funeral preparations in place for the day after he died. He knew it was coming." I blew out a breath. I guess this was the season of losing lost ones and not having any time to mourn. Before I knew it, he was pulling up outside my house. I unbuckled myself and turned to leave when I felt his hand on mine. I turned to look at him. "Bella…be careful. I know you may not want to talk about it but the Cullen's…they're not good for you. it's probably best if you're not involved with them." He looked at me earnestly and I could see his protective side. He would be a great friend to have, whispered my inner voice. So don't lose him. I nodded and hugged him, grateful for his warm body heat.  
"Thank you, Sam, for saving my life again. I, uh, I'll see you at the funeral." I pulled back and he nodded, closing the car door. I smiled at him, glancing at the wheel; it was bent.

* * *

I walked through the front door to find Charlie passed out surrounded by six empty bottled of beer. I sighed, placing my purse on the counter before I set about clearing up. I placed a blanket over him as I could see him shivering a bit. Exhausted, I climbed the stairs to my room, kicked off my shoes and fell into my rocking chair. How was Sam able to beat up all those guys by himself? And then when he bent the steering wheel? It wasn't adding up. And then came his body heat. He was exceptionally warm. I thought back to the legends Jacob told me and how I was able to use that to figure out what the Cullen's are. Is it possible for werewolves to be true as well? I don't know. I'll think more about it in the morning. I jumped on my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

I awoke to the most horrible headache ever. It felt like there were men in my skull intent on chipping away at it. Groaning, I rolled out of bed. Grabbing my stuff, I made my way to the bathroom. I took a nice long shower, enjoying the feel of hot water pounding on my skin. When my skin stated to wrinkle, I finally stepped out. I got dressed and headed downstairs fully intending on a very greasy breakfast. I expected to see Charlie still out on the couch but to my surprise, he wasn't there. Instead, a note lay on the couch. I picked it up and read it. _At the funeral. Be back later-Charlie_. I frowned, put the note back down, turned to start breakfast and screamed. In my kitchen stood Sam Uley, holding a bag of what looked like a nice and greasy breakfast. He held it up, smiling. "Morning Bella. I've got something for you." I put a hand over my racing heart.  
"Don't do that, Sam. You nearly scared me to death." I grimaced at my choice of words on the day of the funeral of Harry Clearwater.  
"Sorry Bella. Here, I saw how much you were drinking last night and thought you might want to nurse that hangover with some nice greasy food." I smiled gratefully and took the bag from him, tearing into it hungrily.  
"Thanks, you're a life saver- literally," I thanked. He nodded and moved to sit on the couch when the phone rang. I gestured for him to get it and he did. He listened for a moment before answering, "No. He's at the funeral." A moment later he looked at the phone, puzzled. Then he tensed.  
"Sam, what's wrong?" I asked, getting up to move by him.  
"Bella stay away from him!" I turned, eyes wide. There, before me, exactly how I remembered stood Alice Cullen.

 **Sam's POV**

I was driving into Port Angeles to get a drink. Harry Clearwater had just died and his two kids, Seth _and_ Leah, had both phased. Not to mention Jacob took my imprint. Yep, you heard right. It turns out Emily isn't actually my imprint but rather Jacob's. So tonight I was going to drown my sorrows in alcohol. I know, not very practical considering when I wake up I'm going to have a killer hangover _and_ those same problems but just for tonight, I was hoping that I didn't have to worry about them. I parked a few blocks down from the club and was making my way towards it when I heard it. A girl was screaming and fighting, probably for her life. I made quick work of them, halting them in the process of unzipping their pants. Then I saw the girl. She spat blood out of her mouth and then she saw me. I must have been a sight for sore eyes because she staggered back, tripping over herself to get away. She turned to flee but I caught up with her and got her arm, clamping a hand around her mouth to stop her from screaming. She looked up at me with big…blue eyes? I could have sworn that they were brown like her father's. She tried to kick me in the groin but I caught her leg, thankful for my quick reflexes. Her eyes were panicked and wild. I dropped her leg and put a finger to my lips. "Sh," I whispered. She nodded in understanding and I released my hand from her mouth. Immediately, she stumbled back, about to fall, so I quickly caught her. "Are you hurt?" I asked, and instantly regretted it. What a stupid question. She was about to get raped and you ask if she's hurt?  
"No, I'm fine. Perfectly peachy." She clenched her hand and the scent of her blood reached my nose.  
"No you're not. You're bleeding somewhere; I can smell-" I cut off abruptly. No human could smell blood, and as far as she knew, I was as human as they came. "Isabella, are you…drunk?" I asked instead. She shook her head.  
"No. Well, yes but no. It's complicated. I was drinking but when I got attacked by those, those, those vermin, I totally sobered up." She stopped, blushing. I nodded.  
"Alright, I'm going to take you home, okay?" She nodded, following me to my . I started to strap her in but she stopped me,  
"Wait! I came here with my friends. They only knew that I was going for a breath of fresh air. And then they'll go bezerk when I don't go back in and then they'll never speak to me again. Will you take them home first then you can drop me off?" she asked, using the most convincing puppy dog eyes she could muster in her half drunk, half shocked state. I frowned but eventually relented. She climbed out of my truck, albeit a bit unsteadily, and made her way back to the club, leaning on me the entire way. We entered and she headed to the bar, a guy whispering in a brunette's ear as she giggled. I tapped the guy on the shoulder and leaned in. "Beat it, scum." He backed off, eyes wide. The girl frowned, glaring at me before she stared flirtatiously at me.  
"If you wanted to take me home all you had to do was ask instead of scaring off my friend. Plus, there's plenty of me to go around." She batted her eyelashes and bit her bottom lip. I just snorted and another girl smacked her on the arm.  
"Jessica Stanley! Have you no morals?" she asked in mock outrage.  
"Of course I do. You gotta have at least a six pack and you also gotta have a di-"  
"Woah there girl. Calm down. Let's go, shall we?" Bella interrupted, knowing what she was going to say. I picked her up, carrying he outside and to my car.  
"Wait a minute. Bella, who is this? Do you know him?" the other girl asked, seemingly totally sober. I wonder if she was the only smart one no to drink tonight.  
"Uh, yeah totally. This is Sam Uley from the reservations. He, uh saved me when he was passing through to… actually, what were you doing in these parts, Sam?" she asked, turning to me. The reminder of Harry's death hung over me before I schooled my features.  
"Don't worry about that, Bella. I'm just going to get you home now." I quickly deflected the question but something told me that she wouldn't forget.

An hour later, I had just dropped off Angela, as I had learned the sober girl's name to be, and Isabella was the only one left. I don't think she was quite so drunk now, though I imagine she started to get a headache. "So are you going to tell me why you were in Port Angeles tonight Sam?" she asked finally now that we were alone. I just sighed.  
"Do I have a choice, Bella?" She shook her head and I chuckled. Jacob was right, she is stubborn.  
"Well, Harry Clearwater didn't make it and I was going to have a drink to him tonight." My grip tightened on the wheel and it groaned slightly. She looked shocked. Harry was one of Charlie's best friends so I imagined she had already heard. Apparently not.  
"I'm so sorry to hear that. When's the funeral?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"Wow. So soon?"  
"Well Harry asked Sue last week to get funeral preparations in place for the day after he died. He knew it was coming." She blew out a breath. It was silent for a while, while she was lost in thought. Pretty soon, I was pulling up outside her house. She unbuckled herself and turned to leave when I put my hand on hers. She turned to look at me. "Bella…be careful. I know you may not want to talk about it but the Cullen's…they're not good for you. It's probably best if you're not involved with them." I looked at her earnestly and she stared into my eyes, probably seeing the protective side of me. I didn't want her hurt again. Bad enough her first boyfriend was a vampire; I didn't want her to throw herself at whoever would try to fill that space of having no boyfriend. She nodded and hugged me, her wonderful scent reaching my nose and her cheeks flushing and she sighed from my heat. That made me smile.  
"Thank you, Sam, for saving my life again. I, uh, I'll see you at the funeral." She pulled back and I nodded, closing the car door. She smiled at me, glancing at the wheel; it was bent.

I drove over to Billy's and he answered the door. "Sam, what are you doing here?" he asked, frowning.  
"I think we should go inside to discuss this," I said. He nodding opening the door wider for me to go in. I stepped in, ducking under the low doorframe. I took a seat on the sofa across from Billy. "Billy, Charlie tells you everything. Has he by any chance told you about why her eyes are blue?" I asked, getting straight to the point. He sighed.  
"Yes. He said that ever since she was small, she has been having… _delusions_ about some person named Aro Volturi. He says that she has visions and when she does, her eyes go a very clear, crystal blue." I frowned nodding.  
"Have you ever seen it yourself?" I asked. He nodded.  
"Yes I have. It was very weird. And she was muttering to herself as well. I only caught bits, like _I love you_ , and _I love your eyes. They're like blood._ I didn't think much of it, probably just a childhood fascination gone too far."  
"But Bella doesn't seem too like the one to make things up like that. And even if he was made up, how does that explain her eyes?" I reasoned.  
"I don't know. I just know that when the leeches left, her eyes went a deep midnight blue. Why are you suddenly so curious?" he asked finally. I shrugged.  
"I had to save her today. She was going to get raped but I stopped it before anything happened." He frowned nodding. I sighed, glancing at my watch. "Anyway, I gotta go. Sorry for bothering you so late and thanks for the info. I think I might pop in down there in the morning to check and see if she's alright." He nodded and we said our goodbye's.  
It's official; Isabella Swan is an enigma.

 **A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for reading and a special thanks to** HeartLover1 **and** 022709 **for being the first ones to review my story. Tell me how it was in the reviews below! The next chapter is dedicated to my fifth reviewer.**

- **Channie.B**


	3. Everything has changed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. As promised, this chapter is dedicated to HeartLover1 who was my fifth reviewer. The next one will be dedicated the fifteenth. Anywhoo, enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

 **My Everything**

~ _Every night in my dreams_  
 _I see you, I feel you_  
 _That is how I know you go on_

 _Far across the distance_  
 _And spaces between us_  
 _You have come to show you go on_ ~

Celine Dion: My heart will go on

 **Bella's POV**

I was astonished. I couldn't believe my eyes. Was I hallucinating? Surely Alice Cullen wasn't stood before me. It couldn't be true. I refused to believe it. I hadn't gone all these months without a text, message, call or letter and suddenly she is here, intruding on my life. I had a glimmer of hope for recovery with Sam. I had hope that I could have a future without vampires and she wouldn't ruin it. "Alice?" I asked. She smiled sadly. I was speechless and I felt Sam shaking beside me. Crap.  
"Bella, you need to get away from him. He could hurt you. You don't know what he is," she pleaded. I stared at her. Was she for real?  
"No, Alice. The only one who has hurt me here is you and I in fact _do_ know what he is." I folded my arms over my chest.  
"You do?" they both asked in unison. I nodded.  
"Well this changes things," whispered Alice. I scowled at the memory those words brought back.  
"Yeah, that's what I told Edward," I mumbled. They both looked up at me. I glared at them.  
"What are you doing here Bella?" she asked. I was baffled.  
"What do you mean? This is my house. I should be asking you what you are doing here." I retorted. She shook her head.  
"No, you shouldn't be alive. I saw you. You, you got raped by that gang and then you died." She stuttered.  
"Well obviously not since I'm still here." I tapped my foot impatiently on the ground.  
"Bella, you need to come with me. I saw you getting raped and then I told the others. Rose told Edward and then he went to the Volturi to ask for death. They didn't give it to them so he's going to provoke them. He's going to go into the sun without a shirt and then Aro will-"  
"Wait, Aro? As in Aro Volturi?" interrupted Sam. Alice and I turned to him in unison. How did he know about him?  
"How do you know about the Volturi, mutt?" asked Alice, hostile all of a sudden. Sam glared at her then glanced at me. I simply raised a brow and shook my head.  
"Calm down Alice. Sam has saved my life twice now, due to you Cullen's." I sneered. She looked taken aback.  
"I'm sorry Bella. I can see he hurt you but please come. We need you to save him. He thinks you're dead and wants to join you. He thinks that if you're dead then there's nothing to live for. Carlisle and Esme would be devastated. Bella please. You're the only one who can help him." She was using her big eyes on me and I couldn't resist. Damn vampire charm.  
"Fine, yes. Gosh! He seriously needs to grow up. Fine I'm coming. Just let me get some stuff and write a letter to Charlie." I turned to Sam. "A word?" I asked. He nodded and I went up to my room. "Sam, how do you know about Aro?" I asked. he sighed, sitting on my bed. He patted the spot beside me and I sat.  
"Promise not to get upset, okay?" he said. I nodded and he continued. "Last night I noticed how your eyes were blue instead of brown." I tensed. How had he seen that in the dark? "And I asked Billy if Charlie had told him anything. He had told him about your visions and how they normally change to a pink-ish and then fade back to brown and then when the leeches left, they remained a midnight blue. He said that in your visions you saw-"  
"Sh!" I put my hand over his mouth his mouth and gestured to downstairs where Alice still waited. He nodded and I let go, but didn't move from right in front of me, his hot breath fanning my face and strong arms on my waist. I leaned in with a desire to see if his lips were as hot as his hands when the door flew open. We sprung apart, turning sheepishly to the door. Alice stood there, hands on hips and face in a scowl.  
"Bella, we need to leave now."  
"Fine." I turned to Sam. "Stay here and make sure Charlie is okay. Tell him I went away to think and regain my thoughts and learn to give up hope of the Cullen's returning. I'll be back either later today or tomorrow. See you then." I pecked his cheeks and hugged him before going out the door.

The flight to Italy was long and boring. Alice kept trying to get me to tell her how I felt her but was getting nowhere. One, because I didn't want to tell her, and two because I didn't know myself. I always thought of him as a family friend but lately, I've been noticing how hot he is, both metaphorically and physically. He was like sun on a particularly gloomy day. And he always saved me, if not from myself then from others. I felt the subtle shift in altitude and the seatbelts icon flashed. Finally, we're going to get somewhere.

We had just gone through security and Alice's rented car was here. Three guesses as to what it was. We got in and soon the Tuscan scenery was rushing by in a whir. I stared out the window, refusing to talk to Alice. Instead, I thought about what I would say to Edward. I have managed to live without him, just barely, but still managed. I don't need to rely on him for everything. I have Sam, Charlie, Angela and Jess now. I have learnt how to live without him by my side, hovering over everything. What's his problem anyway? He nearly kills me and then runs away? And when he hears that I am 'dead', he runs to the people who can kill him? This isn't a popularity contest. We got to a more crowded area and I wondered if it was Volterra. People huddled together in swarms, covered in red cloaks. "It's Saint Marcus Day. If Edward does show himself, everyone will see him."  
"I get it Alice. Make sure nobody sees Edward. I get it." I huffed. She frowned.  
"Get out here. I can't go any further with this crowd. Hurry. When it hits midday, he'll step out. Go!" I didn't need telling twice. I raced and pushed through the crowd, even going so far as to run through the water fountain. I looked around, trying to find him. Finally, I spotted him, hidden in the shadows and about to step out. I sprinted towards him, pushing everyone out of the way. There was only one thought, and it was to get him away from the sun. I was getting closer although it felt like I was taking years. The clock-tower chimed and I screamed his name. "Edward!" I slammed into him, the impact shuddering through me. He looked down at me. "I must be in heaven to see you Bella, my love. I didn't mean anything I said. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I failed you. I will join you. Soon, Bella, soon we will be reunited." He moved to keep walking but I stopped him.  
"Edward Masen Cullen you stop it right this minute! I am not dead and neither are you- yet. If you don't go you will be! Move!" I pushed at him and finally he gave in, stumbling back. I stopped, bending over to catch my breath. It is _not_ easy to move a vampire.  
"Bella? But you were…Rosalie said…Alice saw…" he was practically speechless.  
"I'm not dead, Edward. Sam saved me." I flushed at the memory.  
"What? That mutt was around you? He could have hurt you. Bella are you okay? I-"  
"Edward stop. He _saved_ me. He has never hurt me and never will. You have and their's no doubt in my mind you will at the drop of a hat. I was about to get raped and he was there. He stopped them. I was about to die of hypothermia and he was there again to save me. If there's anyone I should not be around it's you. Just keep in mind that I've made it without you once, I can do it again." There. I said it. Everything I had kept pent up and all the anger I had bottled up was out and free. He stared at me, speechless. Just then, Alice came accompanied by other cloaked figures.  
"Aw, a lovers quarrel. Well, you're going to have to save it for afterwards because you need to come with us." Spoke a tiny cloaked figure. Edward jumped in front of me.  
"Bella, love. Go and enjoy the celebration."  
"No. She comes with us."  
"She has nothing to do with this!" Edward growled. The tiny cloaked figure threw her hood off. She appeared to be quite angelic apart from her red eyes. Eyes which focused intently on Edward. All of a sudden, he started screaming, dropping to his knees.  
"You will all come with us." She glared at Edward and then he stopped screaming, standing to his feet. Another cloaked figure chucked a cloak at him and he shrugged it on with disgust. A flash of metal caught my eye and I noticed the 'V' pendant which all cloaked figures wore. It was identical to the one Aro wore in my vision and the birth-mark on my shoulder. They must be the guard. Jane's eyes caught mine and she froze. "You must be Isabella. I am Jane, one of the few on the elite guard." She smiled at me and I smiled back. Something told me that we were going to be great friends. She gestured for us to follow her and lead us to a man hole. She made to jump through and then turned to me. "I'm going to jump down. You go next and I'll catch you." I nodded, though the thought of tiny Jane catching me had me in stitches. But I did as instructed and she caught me. As soon as I was on the ground again, Edward grabbed by hand and pulled me to him.  
"Bella, what are you doing? That is Jane of the witch twins. She tortures people for fun. You saw what she did to me!" he whisper/shouted.  
"What I'm doing, Edward, is being nice to someone who is being nice to me. Unlike you, I don't relish in taking advantage of other people's kind-heartedness." I hissed back and stormed off after Jane. I noticed her quicken in pace and was thankful. I had a reason to walk up. Soon, we came to a lobby where we were instructed to sit and wait. I was further apart from Alice and Edward but they didn't make a move to come closer, probably sensing my bad mood. After a lengthy wait, Jane and another boy who looked like her just with darker hair. "Wow, Jane. You leave for one and come back with two," he looked at me and smirked. "and a half." I smirked at him and he smirked back. "The name's-"  
"Alec. You're Jane's twin," I finished. He looked mildly shocked.  
"It seems the lamb is well informed." He turned his red gaze to Edward who tensed. Alec just smiled. "Your presence is required." He turned on his heel and went, expecting us to follow. I scrambled to my feet, accepting Jane's offered hand. It, just like every other vampire's I have known, was cold and hard. We walked in silence, our feet echoing off the empty walls. With every step my heat beat faster. With every step I knew that we were one step closer to Aro, the permanent occupier of my dreams, the reason I have visions and the person I have experienced the strongest love with, if not in person then in vision. We came to a set of huge mahogany doors with gold handles. Jane knocked, waited and then grabbed them, throwing the doors open.

The room was circular, the theme green and a marble-y white. At the far end sat three thrones. And on those thrones sat the three Vampire Kings. On the left sat Marcus, his long brown hair reaching just past his shoulders. His expression was one of boredom and indifference. On the right sat Caius, his snow blonde hair, resting on his shoulders and a scowl fixed to his face. My gaze travelled to the middle king, the one who had complete control over my heart despite having never met him in person. Aro Volturi sat in the middle throne, his long legs crossed and black hair pinned up by a clip. His face was exactly as I remembered it to be. I walked towards the centre, shrugging off Edward's hand on me. Alice called out to me but I ignored her. It was only Aro and I, and no one else mattered. My heart beat faster and my eyes burned. The Volturi crest I was born with burned too, but I ignored them. Aro uncrossed his legs and came to stand. "Isabella," he whispered, his Italian accent making my name sound exotic.  
"Aro," I whispered. I walked towards him, about to run when an iron grip held onto my arm. I whipped around.  
"Bella, what are you doing? Look in his eyes. He eats humans for food. He could easily eat you without remorse." He looked pained but I didn't care.  
"No he wont. He won't hurt me, Edward. Not now, not ever. Now let go." He didn't move, hand still on my arm.  
"No."  
"Let. Go. Now." I felt the same power in my voice the night Edward attacked me when I told him to get out of my car. He got the same glassy eyes look and let go of me, returning to stand with Alice almost robotically.  
"Your human seems to be quite herself, Edward," smirked Caius. I ignored him and made to walk forward again when I felt another iron grip on my arm. This one felt cooler. I whipped around, angered that I had been stopped again. But instead of the amber eyes I was expecting, they were scarlet, staring at me with an intense gaze. They belonged to blonde haired vampire, who shook his head once in a silent 'no'. I narrowed my gaze and flicked them over to where Aro stood, observing us with open curiosity. I nodded and he let me go, but never moved from my side as I stepped back. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited as everything went still. Someone must have thought something that Edward didn't approve of because he flashed over to my side, growling loudly.  
"Control yourself, Edward. You seem to forget who holds all the power here." Sighed Marcus. Everyone's eyes snapped to him, surprise evident on their faces. Edward scowled, clutching me to his side. I squirmed subtly to get away but he didn't let up.

"Dear Edward. It seems that the infamous Isabella isn't dead after all. Now aren't you glad that we didn't grant you your wish?" His eyes held amusement and he smirked at Edward's obvious displeasure.  
"Yes, Aro. I thank you and am in your debt. I just ask that we leave here with _my_ mate unharmed." He said, putting special emphasis on 'my'. I rolled my eyes but kept my mouth shut.  
"That is your wish, but you have already had your way once today, Edward. How many other times are you going to be willing to expose us and force our hand because of a _human_?" I felt pain lap at my heart as Aro gestured to me, his lip curling in disgust. But before it hurt too much, I threw up the mental barriers to stop the pain from progressing any further. I had already endured my _mate_ telling me that I wasn't what he wanted. I'm sure I could handle much more. The question lingered in my mind though, as to whether or not he knew. Were all my visions a figment of my imagination or were they real? Is it possible that the ancient vampire had forgotten me? Did he actually think of me as potential food? Alice came over to Edward and placed a hand on his arm, her expression thoughtful. They were obviously conversing mentally and I would have given anything to know what they were saying. I screwed up my face in concentration, as if I could ever actually be able to read their minds. A moment later, Alice's voice flittered into my mind. _He is going to kill…. I would love to see Bella gone…. be careful._ I only caught bits and pieces of what she was saying but from what I gathered, it wasn't what a girl expected of their best friend. Edward's reply was clear and loud. _I know. I'll find a way to get rid of her and be with you, my love._ I gasped, stumbling backwards. How could they? What was going on? I felt a thick substance trickle from my nose and I dabbed a finger in it. I brought my finger back, shocked to see it red. That meant…. "I'm okay. It's just a bit of…" I trailed off, looking up into the eyes of about a dozen black eyes, apart from one. "…Blood."

* * *

I gulped, taking a hesitant step back. Edward growled and Alice tightened her grip on his arm. He calmed a bit, but not much. It surprised me to see that the Volturi had more sense of control than the Cullen's did. Caius laughed. "And you say she is your mate, yet you long for her blood?" Edward turned to him, his growling growing louder.  
"She is also my singer," he hissed. I frowned.  
"If that were truly the case, then your love should overpower your bloodlust," Caius rolled his eyes. He was true. Edward was always saying that the love a vampire has for his mate is the strongest thing in the world, but yet, he was always struggling not to kill me.  
"I think we are getting a bit… _off topic_ , here. How do we know that you aren't going to do something and expose to human kind?" Aro asked, steering the topic back to the reason we are still here.  
"I wont. Not that my mate is safe and sound by my side. I will never leave her again." Edward turned to me, gesturing for me to come closer. I did, reluctantly, and tensed as he wrapped an arm around me. "I wont attempt to expose us again. You have my word."  
"Ah. But how much is your word worth?" Aro raised a brow.  
"As much as Isabella means to me." I felt the pain whip at my chest. That meant that it wasn't worth much. I looked at the three kings, pleading silently with my eyes and hoping that they understood that I required an audience immediately- alone. Caius looked me straight in the eyes before brushing his hands over Aro's. Aro nodded before turning to us.  
"If you will, my brothers and I will need to speak to Isabella. _Alone_." I sighed in relief and Edward straightened, Alice flitting to my other side.  
"Why? Whatever you have to say, you can say it with us here." He lifted his chin stubbornly.  
"Edward, I think it's best to do as your told. After all, you are on their…turf." I stared at him, willing him to do as I said. His eyes became glassy as he turned to leave. Alice grabbed my arm, spinning me around.  
"What did you do to him?" she asked, a worried expression on her face. There was no doubt it was just for show instead of genuine worry. She was a bitch like that.  
"Nothing. As his _mate_ , he knows that my word is as equal as his," I replied, raising a brow. She scowled at me before turning on her heel and walking out, the doors slamming shut behind her. I breathed out, relived.  
"Now what was it that you so urgently needed to tell us without them here?" asked Caius.  
"He would gladly expose vampires to humans again." I stated simply.  
"But he said his word was as important as you are to him."  
"Exactly. He doesn't love me. He has a… _thing_ , so to speak, with Alice." Aro raised a brow.  
"An affair with his sister?" he asked. I scowled.  
"We all know that all they share is a last name. They aren't venom siblings nor are they blood siblings. And if you do not take into account these facts, they will find a way to tell humans about you for simply the fact that they don't like you." I crossed my arms over my chest, rolling my eyes as they conversed, they words coming too fast for me to hear. Finally, Aro turned to me.  
"If that is the case, then he would never change you. That said, you have two choices: be changed or die." He stated simply. I stared at him, struggling to keep from gaping. I thought about my life in Forks. Sam. How would he take the news? Why did I care? He had his fiancée Emily who I was sure he was in very much love with. So why did I care about whether or not he'd be angry that I was changed? Why did I care that I wanted him to approve of me? I clenched my fists and released them repeatedly. I wanted to live as a human but I didn't want to die by the hands of the Volturi. I guess I would have to settle for the in-between. A girl told me that once. She didn't like me and said, "You're never going to find the man of your dreams. You're going to have to settle for a fat baldy cause that's all that'll ever be stupid enough to bed you." I still remembered her sneering face and the way her silky blonde hair whipped my face as she spun on her heel and strutted outside to recess. I had cried and ran to the safety of the bathroom where I proceeded to spend most of my breaks until middle school.

"Fine. I'll be changed." I sighed. Aro looked at me with something akin to sadness and… _jealousy_? Why would Aro, the magnificent, be jealous of me? I shook the notion away, sure that I had just conjured something up. I had to deal with the fact that Aro didn't like me. Heck, he seemed to despise humans. I wouldn't show him how he effected me. I wouldn't be weak again. Aro nodded.  
"I haven't had a chance to see your side of things, Isabella. Do you mind?" he gestured to his hand. It was more of a demand than a request, so I walked forward, my heart pounding. His hands grasped mine eagerly, closing his eyes and furrowing in concentration. After a moment, he pulled back.  
"Magnifico," he whispered. He straightened and walked back to his throne where he sat again, crossing his legs. "Perhaps you could try out your gift, Jane?" he waved her forward and she looked at me apologetically before concentrating. I tensed, waiting for the onslaught of pain that was supposed to fill my mind. But it never came. After a while, she looked relived, if a bit frustrated before shaking her head and resuming her position beside her brother. Next Alec went forward and held his hands out. A deep grey fog left his fingers, creeping steadily towards me. I stumbled back slightly before stopping. It was rapidly approaching and I knew that I could do nothing to stop it from cutting it off my senses. I shut my eyes and waited for the numbness to spread through me. Again, it never came. Slowly, I cracked my eyes open. Instantly, I wished that I had kept them shut. The fog was up to my knees and felt thick, like I couldn't move. I desperately wished that it would disappear. As soon as I thought about it, the fog vanished, there one second, gone the next. I gasped, felling more blood trickle down from my nose. I felt weak and my legs were wobbly, as if they couldn't support my weight all of a sudden. My legs folded under me and just before I hit the floor, I felt strong arms catch me.

* * *

I floated in darkness, the depth of it pressing on my chest. I fought for a breath but found it impossible to breathe. My heart hammered and I counted them silently, wondering if each was my last. I couldn't see, but I had the feeling that my eyes were wide open. A heaviness settled on top of me, making it impossible to move. I was stuck like this for eternity. Damn it, and just when a glimmer of hope had sprung back into my life. I didn't want to be stuck like this now that I had could Sam's companionship instead. I didn't want to die. The Cullen's weren't worth it. So I fought. I gave it my best shot and fought with everything I had. I envisioned a full scale battle in my mind and slowly, the heaviness let up, dissolving into a nonexistent nothing.

I gasped, my eyes flying open. I looked around, meeting the curious and worried stares of many worried vampires. Their red eyes seemed to bore into mine, trying to convey some deeper meaning that I wasn't picking up on. Then I saw Edward snarling fighting to run over to me. I scrambled to my feet, my movements clumsy. I needed to get out of here. I needed to find Sam, curl up on the couch with him and fall asleep in his strong arms. I didn't care that my ex was trying to get to me. Nor did I care that Aro Volturi, the star of my visions, was standing mere metres in front of me. I just wanted to be home. My head spun and my knees went weak but I refused to fall again. Gritting my teeth, I stood to my full height 0f 5"8. "Stop," I intended to shout, but it came out as a whisper. Everyone heard it though, and they did indeed stop. But only for a moment.  
"How could you, Bella? How could you betray us?" Edward shouted. Tears sprung to my eyes. But not tears of sorrow or guilt but tears of anger.  
"That's it! I've had enough of you and your stupid accusations! You want to know how I was able to tell Aro about you and Alice? Well it was easy! I heard your thoughts, Edward. You and Alice have been sneaking around for a while now and you never did love me." I shouted back. He was stunned.  
"You know that's not true. You must have hit your head harder than you thought. I love you, you're my mate. if that wasn't true, then I wouldn't have come here to die and be with you, Bella. Please, I just need to know why." I stared at him. I had no doubt that my face was a deep red. Stalking up to him, I envisioned my hand giving him the hardest smack ever. His head snapped to the side as the sound rang through the room.  
"How dare you! I did nothing but love you while we were together! And you continuously pushed me away! The night of my birthday, you tried to kill me. Now I find out that you and Alice are having an affair? You know, I'm lucky that you left when you did. Because who know where we'd be now? I could be married to you for eternity under the false pretence that you were my mate! I have to say thank you. Maybe after my newborn year is up I may be able to leave and be with Sam!" I fumed.  
"You can't talk to me like that, Bella. You are a lady and must remember your composure," he sniffed.  
"When I'm done with you, you're going to wish that you HAD died during the Spanish Influenza!" My birth-mark burned and eyes glowed.

"Enough!" boomed Aro. I was shaking and for some reason, my hair was flying about my head, though no wind entered the room. My heart was pounding and Edward looked like a vampire in shock.  
"You bitch!" cried Alice. I whirled on her.  
"If I were you, I'd be pretty scared right now. I mean, when the God of War finds out his wife has been sleeping with his brother, he wont be very pleased, now will he? One might even go so far as to say he may revert back to the Major," I sneered. A shriek tore through the room and I caught a flash of pale skin before I was sent flying into the air. It was like the world was in slow motion. Everyone was stunned as their faces turned to me, running quickly about to try and catch me. But no matter where they went, it wasn't quite close enough, or quite far enough. Something within me snapped and I flipped, doing a somersault in the air. Time caught up with us and all of a sudden, I was crashing on the tile floor, my hands screeching against the marble to slow me down. Alice was feral, baring her teeth and growling flipped, doing a somersault in the air. Time caught up with us and all of a sudden, I was crashing on the tile floor, my hands screeching against the marble to slow me down. Alice was feral, baring her teeth and growling at me, her amber eyes wide with insanity. She raced at me, dodging the guard's attempts to catch her and throwing them off. Venom dripped from her razor sharp teeth and onto the floor, creating a shimmering trail in her wake. Funnily enough, I was able to follow her movements. She reached for my neck but I caught her arm and twisted, bringing it behind her. She howled, kicking her leg and sending me soaring. I didn't have enough time to protect myself so I hit the wall full on. I gasped, a piercing pain flashing through my abdomen as a sticky substance clung to my fingers. I shook as I looked down at it. A mighty roar shook the walls and I looked up as a blur streaked through the room and Alice was snatched up as if nothing more than a sack of potatoes. I gasped as the figures stopped and Aro came into view, his red eyes alight with fury. Alice dangled from his grasp, eyes bugging out of her eyes. She clawed at the hand but it didn't do any good. He said something and dropped her. Quickly, she turned, grabbed Edward's arm, and left. The doors swung shut behind them one final time and I coughed. Instantly, the attention was shifted to me.  
"Alec, tend to her, she needs medical help," called Caius, raising from his throne. Alec ran over, his hands working to wheedle the piece of marble that was impaled in me out. I gasped as it left my body, leaving a gaping hole in its wake. Aro rushed over, panic filling his red eyes.  
"No," he whispered over and over again. "Isabella, stay with me," he urged. My vision was going blurry and my heart thudded loudly in my ears. I found it hard to focus on anything. My breaths came short and ragged as my lungs were now shredded. I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness as cool hands rushed over me. "No, don't go, Isabella. Focus on me, on my voice. Stay with me." His voice grew fainter with each word and my eyelids dropped. I had the feeling that I was being shaken but I was already gone, so far into oblivion I was blind.

 **Aro's POV**

I was deep in thought when Jane returned. This Isabella was exactly like _my_ Isabella, down to the looks. "Masters, the Cullen's and Isabella is here," she said, bowing lowly. I straightened, crossing my leg over. Isabella used to always make a habit of pointing out whenever I did that… damn it. Every thought I had revolved around her. I mean, it's been at least sever millennia and it's not like she's going to come walking through the doors. I wonder if shed be proud of the new life I'd built for myself. "Send them in, Jane," answered Caius, shooting me a sharp look. I ignored him and concentrated my thoughts on the task at hand: the Cullen's. They were a rapidly growing coven that threatened us in power. They had enough contacts to rival us, but not enough strength or strategy to match us. The guard bristled as their footsteps came closer, the beat of a heart getting louder with each step. A sweet scent of freesia and strawberries filled the air and I sat impossibly straighter. It was _her_ scent. But there's no way for two people to have the exact same scent, is it? I'm probably just over thinking things. I got my thoughts in order as I remember that I had a mind reader on his way here and I masked my thoughts with mundane things.

They entered, Alice coming in first. She looked at me suspiciously before raising her head and moving into the middle. Edward followed, his body mercifully wrapped in a low ranking cloth. It's the closest he'd get to joining our ranks anyway. He scowled at me and I turned to look at the third person coming in. she was beautiful. Her mahogany brown hair hung in soft curls down her back, her pale skin practically glowing. Her eyes were midnight blue, looking from Marcus, to Caius before finally settling on me. Instantly, they went from blue to a rosy pink. I rose from my throne, the first quell of hope blossoming after a long time. "Isabella," I whispered, unable to stop myself. She took several steps forward, towards me and I felt a smile tug at my lips.  
"Aro," she whispered back. She looked so surprised and hopeful, pure joy lighting up her face before she was stopped. She whipped around, surprisingly fast for a human. I repressed a growl and looked at the two, Edward and Isabella. She didn't seem to hold any of the love or adoration I had seen in Edward's mind. She looked furious, as if she was about to set him alight. "Bella, what are you doing? Look in his eyes. He eats humans for food. He could easily eat you without remorse." He looked pained but she didn't seem to care.  
"No he wont. He won't hurt me, Edward. Not now, not ever. Now let go." He didn't move, hand still firmly on her arm. I had to physically stop myself from growling at him.  
"No."  
"Let. Go. Now." A power coursed through her words. It was evident that she was a born leader, to rule by my side.  
"Your human seems to be quite herself, Edward," smirked Caius. She ignored him and made to walk forward again when Demetri stepped in and stopped her. She turned around again and I watched, amused as they seemed to have some sort of silent conversation. I could just image them becoming like siblings when she joined the Volturi. Edward growled at my thoughts and took a step in my direction. I merely raised a brow.  
"Control yourself, Edward. You seem to forget who holds all the power here," sighed Marcus. We were all surprised. My brother never did speak at assemblies, always in a depressed state. But then again, Isabella seemed to bring out the best in everyone.

"Dear Edward. It seems that the infamous Isabella isn't dead after all. Now aren't you glad that we didn't grant you your wish?" I asked, amused as I smirked at Edward's obvious discomfort.  
"Yes, Aro. I thank you and am in your debt. I just ask that we leave here with _my_ mate unharmed," He said, emphasising 'my'.  
"That is your wish, but you have already had your way once today, Edward. How many other times are you going to be willing to expose us and force our hand because of a _human_?" I gestured to Isabella. It hurt me to refer to her in such a way but I had to keep up my façade of a fearsome ruler. Alice walked over to Edward and laid a hand on his arm. It was weirdly intimate, considering their relationship. I watched the way looked at each other. Lust and love swirled in their eyes and I had no doubt that there was more than just brother-sister relationship. I turned my gaze to Isabella, who had her eyebrows pulled low, staring intently at the two Cullen's. Her face registered shock and repulsion as she stumbled back. At the same moment, a mouth-watering scent saturated the air. A trickle of blood fell from her nose.  
"Ah, it's just a bit of…" she looked around the room, Edward growling as he stared hungrily at her. "…Blood."

She gulped, stumbling back while putting distance between her and Edward the way she did at her birthday party. "And you say she is your mate, yet you long for her blood?" laughed Caius. I rolled my eyes. He really couldn't keep any thought to himself. Edward turned to him, his growling growing louder.  
"She is also my singer," he hissed. Isabella frowned.  
"If that were truly the case, then your love should overpower your bloodlust," Caius rolled his eyes. It was true. The love a vampire has for their mate overpowers all, including the bloodlust we feel.  
"I think we are getting a bit… _off topic_ , here. How do we know that you aren't going to do something and expose to human kind?" I asked, steering the topic back to the reason we are still here.  
"I wont. Now that my mate is safe and sound by my side, I will never leave her again." Edward turned to her, gesturing for her to come closer. She did, reluctantly, and tensed as he wrapped an arm around her. It was half sad and half funny that he didn't see that she really didn't like him. "I won't attempt to expose us again. You have my word."  
"Ah. But how much is your word worth?" Aro raised a brow.  
"As much as Isabella means to me." She looked both pained and furious at the same time. It seemed she knew something that we didn't. I saw Caius looking at her, nodding before extending his hand to me. _She needs to speak with us alone,_ he said/thought. I nodded.  
"If you will, my brothers and I will need to speak to Isabella. _Alone_." I announced. She breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Why? Whatever you have to say, you can say it with us here." Edward replied, lifting his chin stubbornly.  
"Edward, I think it's best to do as your told. After all, you are on their…turf." She stared at him, her eyes glowing faintly. I couldn't help but notice that the had returned to their usual chocolate brown. His eyes became glassy as he turned to leave. Alice grabbed her arm, spinning her around. It took every ounce of will not to growl possessively.  
"What did you do to him?" she asked, a worry lacing her words. But I have lived millennia of years and it's fair to say that I know when someone's faking something. Isabella just smiled icily at her.  
"Nothing. As his _mate_ , he knows that my word is as equal as his," she replied, raising a brow. Alice scowled at her, the look oddly out of place on such a pixie-like person, before turning on her heel and walking out, the doors slamming shut behind her. Again, Isabella breathed out in relief.  
"Now what was it that you so urgently needed to tell us without them here?" asked Caius. That was one of the things I liked about Caius. There was no beating around the bush with him; he got straight to the point.  
"He would gladly expose vampires to humans again." She stated simply, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.  
"But he said his word was as important as you are to him." Caius was clearly confused, as was I. Considering all he had done, it looked clear that he very much loved Isabella.  
"Exactly. He doesn't love me. He has a… _thing_ , so to speak, with Alice." I raised a brow. She was more intuitive than she looked. It seemed I was right and I wasn't the only person who saw the way they interacted. But I couldn't let them see that I agreed with her, especially not with my guard here. After all, she may look like my Isabella, but she isn't.  
"An affair with his sister?" I asked. She scowled. The look had half the guard taking a step back in fear. My kind of girl.  
"We all know that all they share is a last name. They aren't venom siblings nor are they blood siblings. And if you do not take into account these facts, they will find a way to tell humans about you for simply the fact that they don't like you." she huffed. Her words were true and I paused, listening to Edward and Alice move closer, having caught bits of what Isabella was saying.  
"If that is the case, then he would never change you. That said, you have two choices: be changed or die." I stated simply. She stared at me, sher jaw twitching and her face flushing a cherry red. Her eyes became glassy and she got this vacant look on her face, as if she was spacing out. The guards shared confused expressions and I noticed a bit of- was that adoration?- in her eyes as she subconsciously whispered the name _'_ Sam'. Her eyes refocused and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine. I'll be changed." I sighed. I looked at her. She already had a boyfriend? And if the look on her face was anything to go by, she was half way there to loving him. A low growl rumbled in my chest at the thought of her with any other person but me. She looked so much like my Isabella, it hurt. But what if she was? What if she had been reincarnated and fate was giving me my second chance at love? I shook the notion away, sure that it was just wishful thinking. If there was one thing I had learnt, it was that you do't get second chances with life, unless you count becoming a vampire of course. Her jaw squared and she stood straighter. Masking my skepticism, I nodded.  
"I haven't had a chance to see your side of things, Isabella. Do you mind?" I gestured to my hand. I really just wanted an excuse to touch her and this was the only way. I walked forward, down the steps of the dais. Edward growled on the other side of the door but I ignored him. Isabella walked forward, her footsteps loud in the silence. She grasped my hand and I closed my eyes so I could concentrate. All I got was silence, not a peep and no images rushed through my mind. She managed to shield me. Just like my Isabella managed to...  
"Magnifico," I whispered. I straightened and walked back to my throne where I sat again, crossing my legs. "Perhaps you could try out your gift, Jane?" I waved her forward and she looked at Isabella apologetically before concentrating. That was weird, considering that Jane never formed alliances with anyone outside of the Volturi, especially those related to the Cullens. Isabella tensed, her body going ridgid. I tensed too. Just the thought of Isabella in pain pained me. But she just stood there, eyes scrunched close in anticipation. After a while, Jane looked relived, if a bit frustrated before shaking her head and resuming her position beside her brother. Next Alec went forward and held his hands out. A deep grey fog left his fingers, creeping steadily towards her. She stumbled back slightly before stopping. She shut her eyes, waiting, but again, nothing happened. Slowly, she cracked her eyes open. Instantly, her face went pale. The fog was up to her knees. A desperation flashed on her face and it made me feel bad. But I had a feeling that something big would happen. Alec was about to retract him fog but I held up a hand to stop filled her face and she concentrated. a second later, the fog was gone. We were all baffled. What had happened? Did Isabella do that? But my thoughts were interrupted by the smell of her blood. it trickled slowly down from her nose. Just as she collapsed, I rushed forward to catch her.

* * *

As soon as she was in my arms, Edward burst through the doors, his eyes dark with hunger. He roared, running towards me. Jane had him on the floor before he made it two steps. Alice walked in behind him, her eyes flicking over all of us. I watched her closely, knowing that Edward wasn't the real threat here. She was cunning and could see everyone's moves. Which is why I had told the guard to act on instinct where she was concerned. "Isabella has informed us of your foul intentions. It seems that she does not mean as much to you as we initially thought," stated Caius, sitting forward eagerly. Edward snarled and growled. I felt Isabella twitching in my arms so I put her down, out of harms way. Just then, she gasped and she sat up, looking around. Edward's snarls only got louder. All of my guard was tense, ready to spring into action. Jane let Edward go and Felix held him back, pinning his arms behind his back. Isabella scrambled to her feet. She looked fed up and conflicted.

"Stop,"she whispered. Everyone did stop, but only for a moment.  
"That's it! I've had enough of you and your stupid accusations! You want to know how I was able to tell Aro about you and Alice? Well it was easy! I heard your thoughts, Edward. You and Alice have been sneaking around for a while now and you never did love me." she shouted back. He was stunned.  
"You know that's not true. You must have hit your head harder than you thought. I love you, you're my mate. if that wasn't true, then I wouldn't have come here to die and be with you, Bella. Please, I just need to know why." She stared at him, her face so undeniably furious. If it hadn't been for the angry red flush that stained her cheeks one would have thought her anger that of a vampire's. Stalking up to him, a loud sound of flesh hitting flesh rang through the room and Edward's head snapped to the side. We were all confused. Isabella was still a good three feet away and even then, she would have broken her hand trying to inflict pain on him.  
"How dare you! I did nothing but love you while we were together! And you continuously pushed me away! The night of my birthday, you tried to kill me. Now I find out that you and Alice are having an affair? You know, I'm lucky that you left when you did. Because who know where we'd be now? I could be married to you for eternity under the false pretence that you were my mate! I have to say thank you. Maybe after my newborn year is up I may be able to leave and be with Sam!" she fumed. She was breathing hard and her eyes were shining with unshed tears. Her fists were clenched at her side and her stance that as if she wanted to hurt him. She looked like a fearsome warrior in a innocent girl's body.  
"You can't talk to me like that, Bella. You are a lady and must remember your composure," Edward sniffed. We all knew that it was the wrong thing for him to say. Her hair started blowing slightly, yet no breeze entered the room.  
"When I'm done with you, you're going to wish that you HAD died during the Spanish Influenza!" her eyes glowed and hair was whipping wildly around her head. Heat surrounded her and power pulsed through the room like a shockwave.

"Enough!" I boomed, needing to put an end to this. If they wanted to argue they should have done it before they came here. Isabella was shaking but I ignored it, focusing instead on Edward, who looked like a vampire in shock.  
"You bitch!" cried Alice, just as I was about to speak. Isabella whirled on her.  
"If I were you, I'd be pretty scared right now. I mean, when the God of War finds out his wife has been sleeping with his brother, he wont be very pleased, now will he? One might even go so far as to say he may revert back to the Major," she sneered, mirroring my earlier thoughts. Alice shrieked before charging at Isabella. I moved to stop he but Caius stopped me. She barrelled into Isabella, sending her fling through the air. I barked for everyone to try and catch her, straining against Caius. But no matter where they went, it wasn't quite close enough, or quite far enough. Isabella's demeanour changed and she flipped mid-air, doing a somersault. She came crashing onto the tile floor, her hands screeching against the marble to slow her down. I gaped at her openly, not bothering to mask my surprise. Alice was feral, baring her teeth and growling at the not-so-fragile human, her amber eyes wide with insanity. She raced at her, dodging the guard's attempts to catch her and throwing them off. Venom dripped from her razor sharp teeth and onto the floor, creating a shimmering trail in her wake. She reached for Isabella's neck but she caught her arm and twisted, bringing it behind her. Alice howled, kicking her leg and sending her soaring. She didn't have enough time to protect herself so she hit the wall full on, the sound reverberating throughout the room. Her gasp was loud in the sudden silence, blood coating her abdomen and fingers when she touched her wound. A slab of rubble had penetrated her from her spine, going right through to sticking out of her stomach. a She shook as she looked down at her. I let out a roar as I shook Caius off, running at Alice. She couldn't predict my move because I hadn't planned it but given in to my instincts that screamed at me to kill Alice. I snatched her up by her neck, ignoring the thoughts that barged into my mind.  
"Leave here now. If you ever set foot in Italy again, I will see to it personally that you and your _lover_ die a slow and painful death." I growled. Her eyes were bugging out her head, hands clawing useless at mine while her legs swung, gangling just above the ground. Quickly, she turned, grabbed Edward's arm, and left. The doors swung shut behind them one final time and Isabella coughed. Instantly, the attention was shifted to her.  
"Alec, tend to her, she needs medical help," called Caius, raising from his throne. Alec ran over, his hands working to wheedle the piece of marble that was impaled in her out. She gasped as it left her body, leaving a gaping hole in its wake. I rushed over, panic filling me. It was like I had been taken to the past where Isabella was left dying. She had the same look of acceptance on her face, the same pale pallor, the same look of love on her face as the fire slowly went out behind her brilliant brown eyes.  
"No," I whispered over and over again. "Isabella, stay with me," I urged. Her eyes were drooping and her heart was beating slowly, as if reluctant to beat at all. Her breaths came short and ragged as her lungs were now shredded. "No, don't go, Isabella. Focus on me, on my voice. Stay with me." I said over, and over again. A single tear rolled down her face as her heart gave a last thud and all became silent. My un-beating heart twisted painful and I stared at Isabella's now dead and still form, Alec and Jane's sobs reverberating throughout the room where I clutched the dead body to my chest.

 **A/N: Hello guys. That was the third chapter for you. How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me in the reviews! Just so you know, this isn't the end. I have a nice surprise for you guys that will be revealed in the next chapter. I'm not sure how often I can update but I'll try to do so when I can.  
-Channie.B**


	4. Discoveries and Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor am I making any money from this. As promised, this chapter is dedicated to** sportytc **who was my fifteenth reviewer. However, I would like to say a huge thank you to all of you who left me a review as it made my day! Anyway, on with the story...**

 **My Everything**

 _~ Sometimes, the person you'd take a bullet for ends up being the one behind the trigger~_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Discoveries and Betrayal**

 **Bella**

I was swimming in darkness. I didn't know where I was but I didn't want to leave. Footsteps sounded to my right and a voice spoke. "Rise, my darling Isabella," said the voice. It was vaguely familiar but I couldn't place the voice. I didn't want to open my eyes or get up but something told me that I had to obey this person. I did as I was told and I saw that I was in my bedroom. I looked around, confused. I was on my bed, tucked under the covers. But how did I end up here? The last thing I remembered was Alice kicking me into a wall and Aro begging me to stay alive in Volterra. I looked around and gasped at what I saw. It was Grandma Marie. She looked just as how I remembered, her greying hair up in a neat bun and wrinkled face smiling. And before my very eyes, she changed. Her hair was no longer greying, but a rich, deep brown. Her skin smoothed out, so that no more wrinkles lingered. She seemed to stretch before me, and her body filled out. My eyes were wide as I stared at her. She smiled broadly at me, her lips a full rosy pink. "You're awake. Good, I was starting to worry that you wont make it," she smiled. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I couldn't help but launch myself at her she embraced me, arms strong and just as inviting as before, as was her smell. She still smelt like home-baked cookies and sunshine. I cried into her shoulder, not wanting to let go. "Sh, it's okay, my lovely. You will be fine." She cooed.

After I calmed down, I pulled back, looking into her hazel eyes. I felt like I was staring at my mother but I knew I couldn't be. Her hair wasn't quite light enough and her eyes didn't seem to be sparkling in mischief. "Grandma, what is happening?" I whispered. She looked at me and I could feel that she loved me.  
"You are changing Bella. You are becoming what you are destined to become. You are fulfilling the prophecy and you are becoming a strong young woman," she said.  
"What do you mean? What prophecy? How am I changing?" I was confused.  
"Did you ever wonder why I didn't answer your mother or father when I was invited to their wedding? Or when the sent me the wedding photo?" she asked. I nodded, frowning. it had hurt to learn that my grandmother didn't approve of Renée having me.  
"Well, at the time, I was on a mission."  
"A _mission_?" I repeated.  
"Yes. You see, we come from a long line of witches. It is our job to keep the world balanced. And at the time, I had been on a mission to carry out that job. Being a witch is a full time thing and although I didn't want to, I had to go." I stared at her. Is she losing her mind? Or better yet, I must be losing _my_ mind. My grandmother died eight years ago. But, if vampires and shape-shifters are real, then why not witches too? Who knows, the world could be riddled with all kind of creatures. I mean, the stories had to stem from somewhere…  
"So you're telling me that you're a witch?" I asked. she nodded. "So why didn't you reply?"

"Because by the time I got the photo, you had already been born and Renée had already been sending me messages about how much she regretted her choice." I stared at her. Renée regretted having me? "Oh no, darling. She didn't regret having you. She regretted getting married in the first place. She knew that it would last but she got caught up in the moment. She has regretted that day for a very long time. Had I responded about how wonderful a man Charlie was, it would have prolonged her leaving and made it even harder for you as a family. It was best let things pan out. Anyway, I would have been muddling with the prophecy." She murmured the last past.  
"And what is this about a prophecy?" I asked.  
"Well, long ago, there was an ancient witch. She was a seer, and made a very important prediction. She said,

 _There shall be a child_

 _Half human, half witch_

 _She'll be separated from her father_

 _Until fate deems it_

 _An appropriate time for them to reunite_

 _Where she'll fall in love_

 _With a creature of the night_

 _She'll be bitten by one of his kind_

 _Though she will not die, nor turn_

 _Her love will grasp her heart in both hands_

 _And watch it burn_

 _She'll fall into a deep depression_

 _And no one will see_

 _The fire burning deep within her soul_

 _Waiting to be set free_

 _She'll have memories of a time and place where she's never been_

 _Yet she's been there before and not just in her dreams_

 _And it's her in those scenes_

 _She'll travel to Europe under special circumstances_

 _Where she'll read into special glances_

 _That will result in her death and rebirth_

 _She'll come back stronger; fighting for all she's worth_

 _Many will love her, not so much others_

 _The latter with be so for a group undiscovered_

 _A group that lay dormant for thousands of years_

 _Until word reaches their ears_

 _That the Redeemer, Bringer of Ends is here_

 _They'll set out on a quest to end her years_

 _There will be a fight_

 _Bigger than any other_

 _Where the Bringer of Light will fight her brother_

 _Whether she will live or whether she will die_

 _No one knows the outcome; not even I_

 _The only one who can determine her fate_

 _Is her, with help from her mate_

 _Whether she lives, or whether she dies_

 _She'll always be known as Isabella: Bringer of Light._ "

I was astonished. The words rang throughout my being and I felt something powerful lurking. It was the same feeling I got whenever the flashbacks would end, the feeling of pure, unfiltered, power. But this time, I didn't have the strength to compress it like I usually did. So it engulfed me, shining throughout my body. I felt it washing through my veins and I started tingling all over. The feeling was like none other. I had to close my eyes because the light was blinding me. My hair swirled around my head and I felt myself lift off Grandma Marie. My room was filled with the blinding white light and noticed that birthmark was blazing. Just as quick as it came, it went. I fell, landing on the hard wood of the floor. I was breathless and I gasped for air. I could see in so much more detail and the air smelt weirder, the scents stronger. I could hear the wind blowing softly outside my window, though when I turned my head to look, I was met with a white wall. I felt like every nerve was buzzing with energy. I felt like I could run a marathon. I felt alive. Grandma Marie came to stand over me and offered her hand. "It's time, my lovely. It's time you return." I accepted her hand, getting to my feet.  
"Return to where?" I asked.  
"To the land of the living. You must fulfil the prophecy and restore peace." she replied simply. I nodded. I figured this wasn't a normal place. For starters, I wasn't in Volterra and Grandma Marie had been dead for eight years. But I had so many questions. Grandma Marie was muttering in a strange tongue that seemed vaguely familiar, though I was sure that I had never heard it before. I felt the edges of my vision blurring out, black dots invading my thoughts. I was slipping but I didn't want to. I clutched her arm in an attempt to stay where I was but it was useless.  
"Wait! I don't even have a brother! How can I be the Bringer of Light?" I cried. She smiled and kissed my head, whispering "Good luck" as I slipped into oblivion

* * *

I gasped, my eyes flying open. I was in a lavishly overdone room. I stared up at crystal chandeliers, handing from a high ceiling. The walls had an intricate design on them, the designs being gold and the background black. I heard several intakes of breath that alerted me to other's presence. I sat up, looking around. Black lamps sat on bedside tables on either side of me. A coat stand stood empty just in front of me and there were three doors: two to my left and one directly in front of me. It was only then that I noticed all the crimson eyed vampires in the room with me. The closest was definitely Aro. He stared at me, his mouth slightly agape. I stared back at him, drinking in the sight of his perfectly symmetrical face and the ebony hair that fell to his shoulders. His red eyes were ablaze with awe and lingering sorrow, as if the light behind them was only just being brought to a full flame after being reduced to embers thousands of centuries before. "How?" he breathed, reaching out a slightly shaking hand to stroke my face softly, as if testing to see if I was real. "How are you alive?" I smiled sadly, my heart cracking at the heartbroken expression on his face.  
"I'm not entirely sure myself. But I think I have the basis covered but that's about it." We stared at each other for a few moments before I found myself enveloped in his cold arms. Despite his chilly temperature, I found myself blushing. He smelt like freshly fallen snow with the underlying scent of copper and a hint of burnt smoke and old, aging books. His scent overpowered everything, filling my being and making me appear to be floating. A low purr sounded in his chest and I hummed, content to be right there in his arms forever.

Someone cleared their throat and we pulled apart. Aro started checking me for injuries, softly tracing my body with his hands and blazing red eyes searching. I batted his hands away, smirking as he huffed. "I'm fine. Really. I feel right as rain. I just don't remember…" I trailed off, frowning and struggling to remember. Something pressed, on the brink of pushing through but each time I grabbed for it, it danced away. I gritted my teeth in frustration.  
"Don't worry, mi amore. It will come back to you. Just give it time." I sighed. He was right. I looked around the room and spotted two tiny figures in the corner. They looked up at me and I gasped. It was them, Alec and Jane. They were in my visions as well, though only a few of them. They were the neighbouring family and though everyone else thought that they were witches, I still helped them provide for food. I was a month away from adopting them as my own when Stefan and Vladimir killed me. They ran up to me and hugged me, squeezing me as tight as they did before. I felt the tears fall freely down my face as I buried my face in Jane's golden blonde hair, stroking Alec's darker brunette one. The memories barrelled back, full force. I saw their sky blue eyes lighting up whenever they saw Aro and I picking them up. The way tears would spill over in their eyes when we dropped them off at the orphanage at the end of the day. I remember that they smelt, and still do, like lavender and vanilla. A tightening in my chest caused me to open my eyes, gasping. I realised then, as I stroked their perfect porcelain faces that I loved them, and saw them as my own two children.  
"I've missed you Isa," Jane sniffled.  
"Yeah. I don't know how you're here, but I'm never letting you go," added Alec.  
"I've missed you too, my children," I responded in a language I had never heard but seemed so familiar to me.  
"Come, children. I think Isabella needs some time to get her bearings and tell us what happened," urged Aro. They pouted but did do reluctantly, standing just beyond the bed. My stomach chose that precise moment to growl, sending everyone a clear message. They all chuckled. "After you've eaten of course, my dear," Aro added. I laughed and soon, our little entourage was on our way to the kitchen. We descended a staircase and came to a hallway that looked exactly like all the others. If it wasn't for the vampires guiding me, I would have been so lost. But perhaps that was the intent; for humans, if they ever had the privilege to walk these halls, to get confused and unable to find their way out. Well, it certainly would work, that's for sure. As I walked, I felt a wave of fatigue wash over me and I buckled, Aro catching me just in time before I hit the ground.

"Thanks." I said, blushing. He merely nodded and helped me to my feet again. Taking a deep breath, I resumed my walk down the hall. Aro was silent as he walked slightly ahead of me, not looking back once. I frowned but didn't say anything, knowing that I would probably just embarrass the both of us with my stupid teenager hormones. _The only one who can determine her fate is her, with the help of her_ mate. That line from the prophecy rang through my mind as I walked. I couldn't be _the_ Isabella. For one, I needed a mate, and I was starting to lose hope that I'll ever have one. At first, I thought it was Edward, but then he left and when I came to Volterra, I was sure it was Aro. But he's acting distant all of a sudden and I'm not too sure. Before long, we came a set of double doors, where my inner turmoil fell silent. They were, unlike the rest, white, with grey outlining the two small windows on either door. Jane pushed the door open and they swung effortlessly on silent hinges. I took in the kitchen with huge eyes. It was modern, gleaming counters and cooker shining in the subtle light that filtered in through the tiny window that sat over the vast sink. A huge fridge, taller than me, sat in the corner and a breakfast bar in the middle; shiny black high seats were positioned just by them with a fruit basket in the centre, apples, bananas, oranges and even mangoes sitting in them, their colours adding that one splash of colour to the otherwise bland background. A tall bin sat in the corner, a lever at the bottom so that I only had to step on it for it to open. Recipe ideas ran through my min before settling on a simple cheese and spring onion meal. I hurried to the fridge and opened it, marvelling at the full rows of fresh food. My stomach growled again and I quickly gathered the ingredients for a mango and peach smoothie.

"What are you making?" asked Jane. I glanced over to her excited face.  
"A smoothie. Do you want to help?" She nodded vigorously. I chuckled and washed the peaches and mangoes. "So what you've got to do is slice the peaches like this," I explained, demonstrating how to do it. She nodded and took the knife from me. in seconds, she had them all sliced up and I whistled. Sometimes, you could forget that they were not human, but then they'd do something like _that_ and the reminder is smacking you in the face.  
"Good, now for the mangoes." I repeated the process and showed her how to get the mango in squares. She picked up the process pretty quickly and soon, we were pouring the smoothie into a cup.  
"Perhaps we should talk somewhere more _appropriate_ ," suggested Demetri, who I didn't notice until just now. I nodded and we set off again. This time, we went down a complete different set of stairs and wound through halls that looked identical to the others. The only minor difference were the paintings lining them, which I focused on.

We were silent as we came to a waiting reception area where a brunette was sitting at her desk, typing away and humming to the music pouring through her earphones. "Good morning, Gianna," greeted Jane, scaring the poor girl.  
"Oh, good morning Jane, Masters," she bowed her head, a flush creeping up her cheeks. "And who's this?" she asked, looking at me. I opened my mouth to reply but Aro beat me to it.  
"No one important. Now I believe you have work to do?" he gave her a pointed look and she quickly averted her gaze, returning to her work. Jane and Alec gaped at him, their mouths hanging open. I just scowled.  
"Can you keep this for me until I get back? I don't think it will be appropriate for me to eat in front of others, especially when I don't ever want the favour returned when it comes to these lot," I jerked my thumb in Aro's direction and Gianna's eyes widened, her lips struggling to remain in a neutral line.  
"Of course," she managed, tears shining in her eyes from barely suppressed laughter. I smiled and turned back to Aro, who was scowling at me. I gestured with my hand for him to continue and he did, his feet a bit louder than necessary. He pushed open huge doors with elaborate designs on them. We walked through them, Jane holding the door open for me, and they all dispersed to set places. It turned out we were once again in the throne room. Memories flashed through me, and then came the hurt. For Alice to actually _do_ that to me, it's… unbelievable.

Jane and Alec stood to the King's right, their cloak hood's up and covering their faces. It was only me in the centre and all eyes were on me, including Aro's. I just crossed my arms over my chest, looking right back at him coolly. I don't know where the newfound confidence came from but it sure did help a lot. "I believe you have some explaining to do," he said. I huffed.  
"Fine, but don't get all weird on me. It wont be anymore surprising that you lot are," I warned. He just raised a brow. "I'm a witch," I stated simply. Murmuring arose instantly.  
"What do you mean, you're a witch?" he asked, raising his hand for silence. It [silence] fell instantly  
"Just that. I am descended from a long line of witches. From my mother's side."  
"She should burn!" called a voice. I whipped my head in their direction but couldn't figure out who it was.  
"She shouldn't be here!" called another.  
"She's an anomaly!"  
"We should wipe out her entire family line!" More shouts rang through the air. I looked left and right and I could see all the black cloaks closing in on me. they kept getting closer and through their hoods, I could make out their burning red eyes. They were like the eyes of demons, bloodthirsty and hungry for blood. My blood. I stumbled back but iron grips held onto my arms. Pale hands gripped me, preventing me from moving. My heart pounded and I frantically struggled but it was no use. They wouldn't let up and I would die here. It seemed Grandma Marie was wrong, I wasn't the prophecy girl. I wasn't the Bringer of Light, the Redeemer. I would get to battle any 'brother' of mine. I wouldn't die on the battle field, but I would die here in this very throne room.

Tears poured down my face in torrents. "Please, no! It's not like that! I…I'm not like those you know! Please, wait!" I pleaded. I stared at Aro, struggling in his guards' grips. I felt like my body was being torn apart. Aro lifted a hand.  
"Wait," he said. They stopped, but didn't let go. "Let's hear what the little _witch_ has to say." His guards dropped me and I fell in a heap, pain searing through my bones. "Let's hear what you have to say then. Make it quick. I'm sure Jane and Alec would like to feed on you since they were accused of being witched when they indeed weren't." I looked over at the two in mention and my heart squeezed painfully. They looked conflicted, half angry and half remorseful. I turned back to Aro.  
"I…I don't practise. I didn't know I was a witch until Alice killed me. My grandma told me when I was… _in-between_ , so to speak. My mother never told me and I always assumed that I was a human. I have never, _ever_ used magic." I stopped, climbing to my feet and wiping my tears. Aro simply stared at me.  
"Maggie?" he called. A guard member stepped forward.  
"She speaks the truth, Master," she said before stepping back. Aro hummed before gesturing for me to continue with my story.  
"She, my grandma, told me of a prophecy. She-"  
"What is the prophecy?" he asked, cutting me off. I recited the prophecy to him and he looked thoughtful.  
"Well I can understand why your brother may want to kill you. Who wants the end of time to come? And you will be the cause of it. As an immortal, I believe it is our," he gestured to the rest of his guard and the other two kings, who seemed to be unusually quiet for this trial, Caius especially. "job to eradicate the person who will bring the end of the world." I stared at him, eyes wide as the guard nodded and voiced their opinion.  
"W…what are you saying?" I whispered, tears filling my eyes. I couldn't, no, _wouldn't_ believe that the star of my visions, the man I had loved ever since I could remember was ordering my death. I thought about what someone said to me once, ' _Sometimes, the person you'd take a bullet for ends up being the one behind the trigger'._ I died for Aro, _twice_ , and here he is telling me that he's happily kill me.  
"I don't know, Isabella. You tell me." I stared at his perfectly sculptured face, the strong nose of a leader, the deadly eyes of a killer, the sadistic smile of a maniac.

Then I turned away. I turned my back on him and walked away. "Where do you think you are going?" he boomed. I stopped and called over my shoulder, "Away."  
"You can't just leave."  
"Oh really?" I turned to face him fully. He looked pissed but I didn't care. "I thought I'm no one important?" I scoffed. When he didn't respond I laughed humourlessly. "Watch me leave, Aro. It was fun while it lasted. But apparently I have a _mate_ to find and a world to end," I smirked and turned away again. As I took a step, a cold hand wrapped around my wrist.  
"You're not going anywhere," he growled. His scent enveloped me and I felt my heart stutter.  
"Dimittet!" **(Let go!)** I shouted. He flew back, crashing into the steps of his dais. Everyone stared at me with fear filled eyes. With a last cast of my eyes over them all, I turned and walked out of there.

 **A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I had to figure out what was happening next. So, tell me what you thought and what you think may happen in the future. Next chapter dedicated to the 27th reviewer!  
-Channie.B**


	5. While you grow weaker, I grow stronger

**My Everything**

 **Chapter 5: While you grow weaker, I grow stronger**

 **Aro**

* * *

 _~They say that you don't know what you got till it's gone_

 _Truth is, you knew exactly what you._

 _You just never thought you'd lose it~_

 _She's out of my life_

 _Damned indecision and cursed pride_

 _Keep my love for her locked deep inside_

 _And it cuts like a knife_

 _She's out of my life~_

 _Michael Jackson- She's out of my life_

* * *

I watched her retreating form, listened to her fading heartbeat, counted her leaving footsteps. I was speechless as I heard the doors leading to outside slam and her heartbeat was no longer in hearing range. Demetri rushed over and helped me to my feet. I brushed the rubble and dust off of me before running out of there and to my chambers. I was in a daze as I looked around. Her scent lingered, coating everything. Dropping to my knees, I felt reality sink in. I had let her go. After many millennia's of believing that she was gone, I found her. And I let her go. I let my stupid ego and superiority make the judgement. How could I say that to her? How can I actually say that Alec and Jane could eat her? I don't know what I was thinking. No, that's a lie. I knew exactly what I was thinking, I just never imagined that she could walk away. I never thought that I'd ever lose her, and to my own actions nonetheless. My room door burst open and I groaned as Marcus' scent reached me. "That was a very stupid move, Aro." He breathed. I looked up at him. A hint of satisfaction rested in his smirk, taunting me. "She'll never come back to you, you know. Her tie, it's almost completely severed to you as it is to the Cullen's. But it seems her tie to the other male in Forks has strengthened." He laughed, the noise almost foreign to my ears. "I knew waiting all these yeas would pay off. It seems fate has taken it upon itself to exact its revenge for me." With that, he turned and walked out, his laughter trailing behind him and haunting me. Caius came next, scowling as usual.  
"That was stupid, Aro," he growled. I glared up at him from where I sat on my couch.  
"I know that, Caius. But what did you expect me to do? I couldn't allow my guard to see a weakness."  
"You didn't need to do that!"  
"You know that we have a potential spy in this place and I cant allow them to report to the Romanian coven of my weakness!" I shouted back.

"Love is not a weakness!" he screamed back. I was stunned. What? "Love is not a weakness. Weakness is not being able to allow yourself to love. Staying alone for such a long time will have its effect on you, Aro. You just sentenced your mate to death because you didn't want to hurt your pride. And for what? So that you're feared? So that you're more powerful?" he stopped, looking at me. I felt the words sink in and I knew he was right. "I've supported you in many things, Aro. But now, you're on your own." He shook his head and turned to go. But before he crossed the threshold, he turned and said, "Oh, and by the way, congratulations on making another enemy. One, which, may just match you in power, strength and intelligence." He turned and walked out, the door slamming shut behind him.

My mind raced and churned. That was when I felt it. It was like I was going through the change again, and just like last time, I had no idea what was happening. It was like my being was being ripped in two, while my hair was being set alight and my fingernails pulled from my fingers. It was as if I was dying, yet I didn't die. The pain just continued, ripping me apart from the inside out. All the blood I had consumed the previous day made a return visit, painting the ground red. I was shaking and it felt as if I would never be able to escape this torture I seemed to be placed in so suddenly. I crawled to the en suite bathroom, my legs unable to hold my weight. I hadn't felt like this since I had caught the German Measles when I was a child. I collapsed on the floor of my bathroom, blood trailing from my room in here. And for the first time in many countless millennia's, the darkness of unconsciousness enveloped me with it's tendril-like fingers.

I welcomed it whole-heartedly.

 **Bella**

* * *

~ _Don't depend too much on anyone in this world._

 _Because even your shadows leaves you when you're in the dark~_

 _I thought that I'd been hurt before_

 _But no-one's ever left me quiet this sore_

 _Your words cut deeper than a knife_

 _And now I need someone to breath me back to life_

 _Shawn Mendes- Stitches_

* * *

I stormed into the centre of the plaza, furious. How dare he? How can he claim to love me, yet turn around and order my death? Traitorous tears trailed down my face, displaying my despair for all to see. It was then that I realised that he never did say that. Maybe in an alternate life, time or universe but not as _me_. He didn't owe me anything, especially the chance to destroy the world. I was stupid to think he felt the same way. I was stupid to even feel this way in the first place. I sat down at the edge of the fountain, the cold, hard rock digging into me. I watched as happy couples walked around the plaza. Their happiness only made me more depressed. What was I supposed to do now? I had my passport in my back pocket but that's it. I had no other clothes apart from the bloody t-shirt and worn out jeans I was wearing now, as well as my phone. Nobody but Sam knew I was here. Sam. I could call him and ask that he tell Charlie where I am. They'll get me out of here. They have to. Pulling out my phone, I quickly scrolled through my contacts list, relived to see I had saved Sam's number after he saved me when Edward left me in the woods. I waited as it rang, my spirits dampening after every ring. "Hello?" answered his deep voice. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Sam, it's me: Bella," I replied.  
"Bella?" he asked.  
"Yeah. Listen, I'm stuck in Italy with no money and only my passport though no way home. Can you please tell Charlie?" There was silence on the other end  
"Yeah, it's me. I'm stuck in Italy and I need a way to get back to forks. However, I have no money and I have no idea what to do. Can you tell Charlie, please?" I pleaded. There was a colourful string of swear words on the other end before he responded.  
"Crap, Bella. How did you get stuck in Italy? I knew you shouldn't have gone with that leech! Why don't you ever listen? God Bella, are you okay? Did she hurt you? I swear, I'm going to _kill_ them!" he ranted. His concern for me was heart-warming.  
"Sam, calm down. I'm fine, at least I am now. I-"  
"What do you mean 'at least now I am'?" he interrupted.  
"Listen, I'll and explain it all to you but only once I'm in Forks. I need to leave this place…now!" I growled in frustration.  
"I'll do what I can, Bella. But don't expect word from me for less than an hour." And he hung up. I stared at the phone in disbelief, feeling even worse as the 'low battery' notification popped up. A wave of heat ran up my spine and I looked up into the beautiful clear sky. All around me, everyone was so happy, everything so pretty. It seemed that the universe liked to mock me, for my life was everything but. My world seemed to revolve around fake love and deceit. And it angered me. It angered me that I wasn't prepared for all that would happen in my life.

Two girls who had been laughing across the plaza whipped their heads in my direction. One had beautiful blonde hair that fell in perfect waves to her hips. Shades shielded the colour of her eyes but from the way her mouth hung open in surprise, I would imagine that they were open wide. Her companion was a petite girl with blood-red curly hair, which came to her chin. Wide green eyes were framed by long, thick lashes. For a moment, all they did was stare at me with equal levels of shock. Then, they started whispering frantically, shooting glances at me every so often. I got bored of it and just got up to leave. As I walked back the way I came, I heard two pairs of feet following me. Chalking it up to paranoia, I continued on, drinking in the sights I didn't get to before. As I took a left away from the town, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise. "Hey!" a heavily accented voice called. I turned and was surprised to see it was the two girls.

"Can I help you?" I asked, hoping they understood English.  
"More than you can imagine," replied the short red-head.  
"Um, excuse me?"  
"Never mind. I'm Cassie and this is Cindy. You must be Isabella," she said. I quirked an eyebrow. How exactly did they know my name?"  
"And you know that how?" I asked.  
"Because you're the Redeemer, Bringer of Light." I paled. How did they know that? Were they Aro's minions? Are they going to take me back so he can kill me? My heart thudded in my chest and I tried to take deep breaths to calm down but it wasn't working. All of a sudden, I felt calm. Looking around, I tried to spot the golden haired empath but couldn't find him. Of course, if he didn't want to be found, then I wouldn't find him. Cassie placed a hand on my arm, her pupils dilating until I could hardly see the green or whites of her eyes. "Come with us," she said. I could only nod and follow her, ignoring Cindy's snickers.

Cassie led me down a deserted alleyway, rats scuttling from trash bins to holes and nibbling on bits of food. At the sight of us, they scurried along. Cindy walked up, placing a hand on the wall and muttering in a strange rhythmic language. The bricks glowed and seemed to melt, like something out of Harry Potter. My heart slammed in my chest and my breaths came faster. The hazy fog that was in my mind cleared and was replaced by panic. I took a step back. "Isabella, come on," urged Cassie. I shook my head. and backed up. Cassie grabbed my hand. "Come with me." Hey eyes were big and her pupils huge. Her voice had and almost hypnotic sound to it. Hypnotic...  
"Oh my God!" I gasped. Cassie's eyes widened and Cindy whipped around, cold eyes surprised. "You've been _hypnotising_ me!" Everyone was still. No one dare move. I turned to flee when I heard Cassie cry "Wait!" and I ran into something. I fell back hard, grunting from the force of the rebound. But when I looked up, there was nothing there. Cindy appeared suddenly.  
"Isabella, for your own safety, you _have to_ come with us. Assuming you've heard the prophecy, you know that there are people out there who will hurt you without a second thought." I knew she was right but I didn't know if I should trust them or not. What if they were part of the undiscover group? What if they wanted o hurt me? My life had been flipped upside down and spun on it's tail, but I still had to take chances. Accepting Cindy's offered hand, I stood. She nodded to where the brick wall had stood before and I turned and started for it. A flashing white light shone and I fell.

I awoke some time later on a bed. This would make the second time today that I've blacked out and awoken in an unfamiliar place. "Good, you're awake. About time, too." I sat up and turned to see who had spoken. Cassie sat there, scowling.  
"Don't be so harsh, Cassie. You only resurfaced five minutes after her," chatised Cindy.  
"Um, where am I?" I asked. Suddenly, a flaring pain arose in my throat. I clutched at it, hoping to put out the internal flames. Cindy jumped up.  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You need your eternal drink. Here," she produced a golden goblet. Peering inside, I could see the shimmering silver of the thick substance inside. It smelt like home-baked cookies and melting chocolate. The aroma seemed to draw me in and before I knew it, I was gulping it down. I could feel the change in me now, how I felt stronger already. In seconds, I had the empty goblet clutched in my hand. Cindy laughed.  
"What did it taste like?" she asked. I looked up, feeling giddy.  
"Oh, it was wonderful. It tasted like my gran's home-made cookies and melting chocolate with a hint of strawberry and freesias-"  
"Please. Everyone knows that it tastes like slushi and mangoes," sneered Cassie. I was taken aback from her tone, which was icy. It was the complete oppostie of what it was before.  
"Everyone tastes something different, Cassie. You know that," sighed Cindy, taking the goblet from me with a smile.  
"Yes, but the _majority_ tastes slushi and mango. Everyone who doesn't ends up being freaks."  
"Are you forgetting the fact that _I_ tasted something other than that? And the fact that Isabella here isn't normal, like you and I?" Cindy's voice held a power I didn't know someone of our age could posses. "Besides," she continued in a much softer tone. "We all end up being way more _powerful_ than the rest of you _normal_ lot." Cassie yelped and jumped up, clutching her arm. Cindy turned to me and winked, giggling as she grabbed my hand and led me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she led me down several hallways.  
"First, I'm taking you to our leader, Nathan. Don't worry, he's really kind and sweet." I noticed that she blushed a little and at my raised brow, she turned her head away. We came to a set of wooden doors that reminded me of the ones I had to go through when I went to save Edward. Anger engulfed me as I remembered how I was repaid for that. Cinday cast me a sideways look and I just shook my head. Cindy pushed open the doors and stode in confidently. Sitting at a huge mahgany table sat a man approximately a year or two older than me. He had auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes. He looked familiar, but I couldn't remember for the life of me where I had seen him before. He looked up, smiling. When he saw me, the smile slowly slid from his face. Cindy glanced nervously from me to him.  
"My God," he breathed. I gulped nervously. "You are even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." My eyes widened and I saw Cindy gasp before she turned to give me a scowl. If it hadn't been for the fact that I was watching her from the corner of my eye, I would have missed it.  
"I wish I could say the same for you but I don't know you so..." I trailed off and he laughed. The sound seemed to bounce off the walls and echoe into my ears. It was so very familiar, his dimpled smile as well. It couldn't be... "Natt?" I asked with disbelief. He nodded, smiling. I laughed. "Oh my God I can't believe it's you!" I squealed as I jumped into his arms. He laughed and spun me around.  
"It's good to see you Bells. I must say, you have come into your eyes, huh. Though, they are still kinda big..." he laughed again as I swatted at his arm.  
"Not funny, Natt. I see you've outgrown your braces, huh?" He made a face at me and I laughed. After we settled down, he offered me a seat and I took it. Cindy sat at the opposite end to me, glaring at the air. Like that, she reminded me of Rosalie...  
"So, what have you been up to? Still dreaming of your Aro?" he joked. This time, it was my smile who's instantly fell. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. "Bells?" he asked. I looked up at him.  
"I think I need to tell you why I'm here, Nathan. You see, after I moved, I got involved with vampires." He gaped at me.  
"W...what?" he sputtered.  
"Yeah. So, long story short, I fell in love with one and last year he broke my heart in the woods. Then, today his 'sister' comes back saying he's going to kill himself because he thought that I was dead. So me being me came and tried to save him from the bunch of big-shot mafia-like vamps. His sister killed me and I was stuck _in-between_ where Grandma told me about The Prophecy." I stopped there, taking in his expression. He looked like he was about to puke. "Turns out the leader of the vampire mafia is Aro and he decided that I was a risk to all immortals because I would bring the end of time. He said that he'd kill me if he had the chance, which he did. I only just managed to escape him and his guard."

"Isabella, I'm so _so_ sorry. I had no idea that you were _the_ Isabella. If I did I would have pushed harder for Renée to tell you-"  
"Wait, you knew that it was a possibility that I could be _the_ Isabella and you didn't tell me?" I stood up. He did too.  
"Yes, but only because you mother-"  
"My mother was only my mother because she gave birth to me! She didn't care what I knew and what I did because she didn't care about _me_! I told you everything, Nathan. About Aro, about Dylan, about my worries that Renée didn't love me!" I counted off each event on my fingers for effect. "I counted on you, Nathan. And you lied to me!"  
"I didn't lie to you."  
"You didn't tell me the truth either! So much heartache on my part could have been avoided if only you had told me!" I was crying now.  
"Isabella, it's not his fault. You can't blame him for being the Prophecy Girl. And think about it, at least you get to save the world and be the Redeemer. So many other girls would kill to have your place," Cindy said, standing up.  
"You don't understand: I don't _want_ any of this! If I could give it to some other willing person I would because I don't want for everyone I love to reject me and bear so much pain because if I have to do it one more time I don't think I will be able to survive..." I trailed off, starting to sob. Nathan wrapped me in a hug.  
"I know it is tough now, Bella, but don't give up. I couldn't have prevented it anyway. You were having those visions, which was the first part to the prophecy. Besides, I couldn't pick anyone better myself. You are the perfect person for this job and, whether you like it or not, we all depend on you." He looked deep into my eyes and I searched his, looking for his sincerity. I finally nodded upon finding it.  
"Okay." He smiled.

"Now that you've come to terms with the fact that you're a witch, let's go introduce you to the witch equivalent to society." I smiled as he threw an arm over my shoulder and led me to the doors. Smiling tentatively, I followed.

 **A/N: Hello my lovely readers. I am sorry for the wait but as it is summer holidays now ('bout time too) I promise to update _way_ more regularly. Review please? 34th reviewer gets the next chapter dedicated to them.  
** - **Channie.B**


	6. Struggling to move on

**A/N: I would like to just clear a afew things up: Bella, though no longer in love with Edward, went to try and save him because she was the only one who could convince him not to get himself killed. Even thoughe tried to kill her on her birthday, she understood that she was his singer, making the allure of her blood that much stronger. Aro didn't act on his instints because he has made many enemies during his time, and he was afraid that Isabella was simply a ploy to get him to lower his guard and then they'd attack. Isabella did try and tell Aro who she really was, but she was stopped by Demetri. As for the part about her being like a mother to Jane and Alec, that was in the past when she and Aro had first met and developed a reationship.**

 **In this story, Isabella has been reincarnated. Aro ordered her death because when he was human, withes were viewed as evil and the devil's minions. Even though he is now a vampire, he still has a part of him that thinks of witches like that. Also, his two favourite guard were being burnt at the stake when falsely accused of being witches, so he didn't feel that it was fair that Isabella got to live. This also tied in with Aro's history as a human, which, in due time, will be explained.  
**

 **I apologize if I have confused anyone but I hope that this has cleared things up. This story is very complex, and will only get more so as it progresses. But everything will fall into place and will make sense. Thank you all for reading my story and if there is anything confusing you, then please feel free to leave a review or PM me. Without further ado, I give you, Chapter6 of My Everything.**

* * *

 **My Everything**

 **Chapter 6: Struggling to move on  
**

 **Aro**

* * *

 _~Though everything's been said and done_

 _I still feel you_

 _Like I'm right beside you_

 _But still no word from you~_

Backstreet Boys- I still

* * *

I was angry. Again. Someone had sent me a human who reminded me so much of _her_ it hurt. But there were obvious differences. She has almond shaped green eyes and thin lips. But the way she bit her lips and the light in her eyes… urgh! Quickly, I grabbed her by her shoulders and inhaled. Thankfully, her scent was completely different: daisies and chocolate. The smell called to me and, seeing as how I hadn't fed in over a week, I think it suffices to say that I was quite savage in my feeding. In a matter of seconds, I had her blood-less body clutched to me. The aftertaste lingered in my mouth; coating my tongue and making me feel almost _too_ full, despite the fact that I had only eaten half my usual amount. I quickly called for a lower guard to come clean the mess before running to my study and shutting the door. I sat down and tried to shuffle through my jumbled thoughts, processing all that had happened in the past week. Marcus was happier than ever and it was unnerving, to say the least. Caius was…different. Every time I saw him he seemed to be laughing with Athenodora or just gazing into her eyes. Everywhere I looked, I seemed to be reminded of my loss, of couples and happiness. It was driving me crazy.

One day, I was sitting in my throne in the Throne Room when the doors burst open. In came a half-crazed redhead, carried in by her hair by a stone-faced Felix. He threw her on the ground once they reached the middle and bowed. "Master, this vampire was caught feeding on the humans of Volterra and trying to evade our capture. She mentioned getting revenge on, um, a certain _person_ ," he said. I crossed my leg and raised a brow.

"Were you aware of the hunting ban within the walls of Volterra?" I asked. The redhead looked up at me.

"Of course I was," she spat.

"So you know the consequences of your actions?" She laughed.

"Of course I do. But you wont hurt me," she stated boldly. It was my turn to laugh.

"And why would that be?"

"Because I have information on Isabella Swan." Her red eyes twinkled with mischief and I growled. I was in front of her within half a second and grasped her hand in mine. I saw it all play out in my mind, Victoria, James and Laurent finding the Cullen's playing baseball, chasing them for Isabella's blood. What caught my eyes was the image of The God of War setting her mate alight. _So that's where he's been all these years_ , I thought to myself, filing the information away for later use. Through her memories, I saw how Victoria planned on making a newborn army but instead, decided on stalking Isabella. It was painful to see her in the state, which she was in, hardly eating or drinking and not speaking to anyone. Completely comatose for months and all because the person who she _thought_ was her mate had left her. If she was like this when Edward left her, and he wasn't even her true mate, then how is she now? Suicidal? I moved on through Victoria's memories. She had followed Alice and Isabella here, to Volterra and after Isabella stormed out, she continued to stalk her. However, two girls got to Isabella before she could, and then vanished through a brick wall.

I let go of her hand and she smirked. "You see, Aro, I could be your spy. She knows too much of our world and I need revenge. A mate for a mate, that is fair."

"While it is true that she knows too much it will not be by your hand that she is eliminated. This calls for a carefully thought out plan and strategizing. It is apparent through your thoughts that you are very much mentally unstable and therefore unfit for such a job," I explained. Her face twisted in fury.

"What?! I give you information on a _human_ who knows too much and you decide to send your little _minions_ to do the work I want to! You and your egotistical coven can go to hell for all I care because I _will_ have Isabella's blood!" she screamed before trying to run out. It wasn't with much effort that I caught her.

"You are making my patience wear thin and I have had _enough_ of you. You come in here, admit to breaking the law and insult my coven and myself. Frankly, there is no reason for you to still exist," I snarled.

"Aro, my Lord, please forgive me. I was caught up in the thought of Isabella and I didn't think. Please, all I need is a second chance and I will prove-" I growled, cutting her off.

"The Volturi don't give second chances." With that, I tore her head off, leaving it to roll behind me as I escaped to my room.

 **Jane**

* * *

I stifled a sigh as I pulled my hood up. Demetri cast me a look but I ignored it. Every since the, uh… _incident_ , everyone had been quite sober. Even Felix wasn't his usual jokey self. When I found out that Isabella was a witch, I was shocked, to say the least. Why did she get to live while being a witch while I was killed being accused of one? Why should she get to end the world? But then, could I really bring myself to killing her? Could I really tear the life away of the girl who had helped me all those millennia ago? It was like being forced to kill your mother after finding out that she adopted you, despite the fact that she loves you so much.

"Okay, Jane, spill it. What's got you so…" he waved his hand in front of me like it would explain anything. I raised a brow and it was his turn to sigh. "If it's about this Isabella girl then… I think she deserved what she got." He shrugged.

"How can you say that?" I gasped.

"Because it's the truth. She gets to live while thousands of others were killed are killed being accused of witchcraft when they aren't even witches! Why should she be pardoned when others were killed without a second thought?" he asked, eyes slightly glazed over. I knew then that he was speaking of his human wife who was burnt at the stake when she cured a man of a fatal disease. In my opinion, they should have been worshipping her, and instead, she was killed. I could sympathise; I had nearly shared the same fate.

"But, she was different. She didn't practise and she was Aro's mate. She was like my mother-"

"But she betrayed you by transitioning into a witch. Had she stayed human, then it would have been fine. But she betrayed you by becoming the thing you were killed because you were accused of being one."

"It's not like she chose it! It's like finding your mate in a human and they reject you because their parents were killed by vampires. It's not your fault that you're a vampire- it just happened." I shouted back. He looked surprised.

"Regardless of whether she chose to be one or not, she still _is_ one and that is price enough to be punishable by death-" he was cut off from the surprise and abrupt arrival of Master Aro.

"Master," we both said, bowing in respect. I trembled with fear, as his barely contained fury seemed to thicken the air so much I could have cut it with a knife.

"Demetri, Jane. The entire castle overheard your topic of conversation. I was wondering if you wanted share your views with me personally, seeing as how I made the final decision, hm?" he asked, his voice deadly calm. That was what scared me the most.

"No, Master Aro," I whispered, shaking my head and bowing it in embarrassment.

"Demetri?" he asked. The blonde haired idiot actually dare open his mouth as if to argue. I saw Aro's eyes flash with something dark and sent a small bolt of pain to Demetri. He jumped slightly, glaring at me. I shook my head and he finally cast his eyes down.

"No, Master Aro," he mumbled.

"Good. This topic is closed until further notice and if I hear any of you mention _her_ again, there will be severe consequences. Am I clear?" his voice seemed to boom around us, chocking us.

"Yes, Master Aro." With a quick fake smile, he was gone as soon as he came. I turned to glare at Demetri, blaming him and his loud mouth for getting us caught. He simply glared back and I sent another bout of pain his way before throwing my hood up and walking off to circle the castle. It was clear that Master Aro was still hurting and mourning the loss of his mate- he couldn't even say her name!- and I saw him wince when even referring to her. I just hope that this gets sorted out, and soon, because I'm not sure how much more Master Aro can stand before he snaps.

 **Bella  
**

* * *

 _~Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by_

 _Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time_

 _And when the stars all  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star  
_Michelle Branch- Goodbye to you

* * *

I laughed as Nathan told me another story about how Ethan, his younger brother, had managed to get his finger stuck in a bowling bowl. "I had to have mum use one of those special spells for me to get my bloody hand back. And then my fingers looked like sausages!" everyone roared with laughter. My time with the Italian Witch Coven had proven to be relaxing and I fit in so much better here than I ever had anywhere else. I had been here for two months and today, I would start my training and discover my craft. There was one piece of bacon left and just as I reached for it, Cassie snatched it up and stuffed it in her mouth. I raised my eyebrows as I glanced at her plate full of bacon and she scowled at me. I rolled my eyes and picked up my plate and went to wash it. As I placed it on the drying rack, a loud scream came from the dining room. Rushing out there, I was met with a horrific sight. A huge red eyes tarantula hung from a thick web in Cassie's face. Nathan stood few feet away clutching his sides in laughter while Ethan rolled on the ground laughing. Cindy was backed up in a corner while Cassie sat there, frozen in shock. Another scream, louder this time, sounded and I realized with a start, that it came from me. I slapped a hand over my mouth in horror as I watched all eight hairy legs twitch towards her face. She went green. As much as Cassie had been rude to me over the past week and a half, I didn't wish this on her. I looked over at Marco, Nathan's older brother, to see him smiling and twitching his fingers. I glanced between the spider and Marco and each time his fingers twitched, so did the spider's legs. Cindy caught my eye and I nodded to Marco. Her eyes widened in understanding and I signalled for her to keep quiet. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the moving spell Cindy had taught me earlier. I imagined the spider gliding through the air and landing on Marco, legs flailing and pinchers hissing. Opening my eyes, I smiled at the scene before me. The tarantula had made it's way over to the boys and seemed to be contemplating which one it should go to before pouncing on Marco just as I had envisioned it doing. Marco's tenor scream ran through the room, causing Cindy and I to roar with laughter. Nathan and Ethan were pale and Cassie still shook with shock.

"Get it off! Get it off!" shouted Marco, battling with the huge creature. It simply hissed in response and when Ethan took a step towards it, it turned on him, six beady red eyes trained on his face.

By this point, my stomach was hurting with how much I had been laughing. Tears of laughter streamed down Cindy's face and Cassie was giggling uncontrollably. Suddenly, a loud _pop_ rang through the room and Marco, Nathan and Ethan all froze as a dark green liquid exploded from the spider. I couldn't help the bout of laughter that erupted from my mouth, sending everyone else into a fit of laughter as well. "What's all this noise about? And why are you boys covered in slime?" asked a shill voice. We all froze. Nathan moved first.  
"Mum, what are you doing here?" he asked instead, waving his hand to clean himself up. In a flash, the gunk was gone and in its place was a brand new shirt and jeans.  
"Well, since you haven't sent me updates in _four months_ , I decided to check in. And I must say, have long has it been since you last cleaned this place?" she asked hands on hips.  
"Sorry, Mum. I, uh, was kinda sidetracked," Nathan replied, looking guilty.  
"Well you should be sorry young man. How can you provide for that girl you've been going on about if you can't remember to send a letter once a week to your mother? And then how can you provide for your children and-"  
"Mum! This is Isabella," interrupted Nathan. She turned to look at me and gasped.  
"Dio mio! You're _the_ Isabella, _Portatore di Luce_!" I smiled slightly at her. "Um, well, we're kinda working it out and trying to see if I really _am the_ Isabella, but I am Isabella, though I prefer Bella." Her eyes were wide with awe and excitement. She got down on her knees. The others followed suite.  
"Ti ringraziamo, Potatore di Luce, per portare la fine dei vampiri," they all chanted together. Many more people came in and did the same.

"Okay, thanks," I said. "You...you can stop now," I laughed nervously. "Seriously, stop." They ignored me and continued. "Everybody stop!" I shouted. They looked up. As if snapping out of a daze, they slowly filtered out until it was only Nathan and I lehaft in here.  
"I, uh, I'm sorry for that. It's basically an unwritten rule that when we meet you, we're supposed to thank you for what you're going to do," Nathan apologised. "Um, it's okay. I mean, I _was_ kinda freakedout but it doesn't really matter." An awkward silence stretched. "Um, when will I start training?" I asked.  
"Oh, Cindy and Cassie are going to teach you." Great, Cassie's probably going to take pleasure in my incompetance at being able to do magic. Just then, the two girls came in.  
"Alright, Isabella. We're going to start your training now. Follow us," announced Cindy. I waved goodbye to Nathan and followed them down some winding hallways and corridors before finally coming to a set of huge oak double doors.

"This is what we call the training quarter, created especially to cater to witches needs to train. We're going to start with Cassie and the elemenatal side fo magic, see if that's your craft and then we'll move on." I nodded and followed Cassie to a room with it's walls painted blue, red, brown and a pale light blue. Fitting.  
"Okay, Isabella. Let's see what you got," smirked Cassie. "I want you to close your eyes and concentrate, feel deep inside you. do you hear the roaring of a flame, or the soothing sound of waves breaking on the shore? The feel of dirt beneath your hands or the calming breeze that you long to feel on a hot day?" I followed her instructions and tried to see inside of me. After about a minute with no results, I sighed and gave up, opening my eyes.  
"I can't see anything," I sighed.  
"That's the problem. You're trying to _see_. Don't _see_ , _fee_ _l_. Imagine your mind has fingers, which are probing the centre of you, your very essence and being. _Feel_ your power inside of you. Just like that time when you blew Aro away, you _felt_ the need to escape." Then I heard it. The roaring of an open flame and then the sounds of water gushing to put it out. I felt the dirt under my mental hands and felt the cool breeze.  
"I feel it!" I gasped. "I felt it all. It was the fire that roared so loudly in my ears, and I smelt the dirt and felt the breeze!" I blushed as I realised that I was rambling.  
"Good. Now, I need you to grasp that power and embrace it." I nodded enthusiastically. Closing my eyes, I reached for that place within me. It was easier to find now. I tried to grab it, but it slipped between my fingers. Frowning, I tried again, and again, and again.

It continued like that for weeks. I would try and grab my power but it would dance away. I wasn't the only one who was getting frustrated. Nathan kept telling me that it takes time but I could see the doubt in his eyes. Cassie was a full out witch-with-a-b to me and it was getting on my last nerve. I was sitting in the same room again, reaching for my power when Cassie burst. "That's it! I give up! You're useless at this! We sit in here for hours on end with you sitting there and not even trying-"  
"Of course I'm trying! Do you think I want to be such an epic failure?" I shouted back. We stood glaring at each other.  
"Aro probably would have done you a favour by offing you," she snorted. That was it. I only saw red. Subconciously, I reached for my power and lashed out at her. I saw a blaze of red, blue and brown before I heard her muffled scream. Swaying on my feet, the last thing I saw was a bunch of people rushing in.

* * *

I woke up some time later to discover that I was in a bed. How the hell did I get here? Looking around, I noticed that the walls were white, as was everything else. The familiar sound of a beeping from a heart monitor rang through the air and I looked down at all the wires protruding from my arm. I groaned and leaned back, too weak to do anything else. What the hell happened? I remember trying to reach for my power but Cassie interrupted and said...what was it that she had said? Something about someone offing me would be doing me a favour. But who? I felt the growing pains in my chest. No, she didn't really say that, did she? Then it all came rushing back. _"Aro probably would have done you a favour by offing you."_

I felt an unimaginable amount of pain sweep through my body, the very pain I had been trying to suppressfor the past three months. I saw his face and the way we embraced when I had woken up after death. I saw the love in his eyes and I felt safe in his arms. And then I remember the way his eyes hardened as he looked at me. The way he sneered at me and commanded my death. I felt my heart shatter as I ran away from him and with each step, I remembered how a heavy weight had been placed upon my shoulders and my very soul. So I wept. I wept for the loss of Edward and Alice, who I thought loved me. I wept for Aro's betrayal. I wept for the fact that I never knew my brother (if I even have one). I wept for the fact that basically, my entire life was a lie. And once I started, I found it very difficult to stop.

Nathan found me like this, curled up in a ball and crying my heart out. "Bella? What's wrong?" he asked. I laughed humourlessly.  
"Everything, Nathan. Nothing in my life is going right. I...I don't know what to do anymore." He looked like he didn't know what to say.  
"You're supposed to comfort her, you idiot," said Marco. I didn't even realise that he'd come in. "Look, Isabella. None of us have an explanation for you. You are an enigma to the universe. But you're _our_ enigma. You are _our_ leader. what Cassie said, it was way outta line, but we need you. You are the key to our freedom. Without you, we will forever have to hid in fear. I know it seems really rough now, but just think about if there was no prophecy. There would be no hope and life as you know it now will be even worse. We need you, Bella, and to be honest, we depend on you." He stopped and looked up at me. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. "Oh, please don't cry. I mean, I know I give good speeches but I can't deal with tears- really," he groaned. I laughed and smacked him on the arm.

"Why am I here?" I asked. They looked at each other.  
"After you...did whatever it was that you did to Cassie, you fainted. It seems _someone_ missed breakfast this morning and that large amount of power you used drained you."  
"Oh my days! How is Cassie? Is she hurt?" I gasped.  
"Cassie is...fine. She's just recooperating." I started unplugging myself from the numerous machines I was hooked up to. "Wait, what are you doing?"  
"I'm going to see her and apologise. I didn't mean to hurt her or anything-"  
"I don't think that that's the best idea, Bella," cut in Nathan.  
"And why not?" I asked. He looked to Marco but he just shrugged. I raised a brow in question. "Well?"  
"She's,uh, not in the best of moods. How about I tell her you hope she gets well soon?" he suggested.  
"I thought you just said she's not in the best of moods? Anyway, I won't let you do that. It has to come from _me_ , otherwise it won't mean much." I fixed them with a look and slid off the bed.

"Can, uh, one of you show me where she is?" I asked sheepishly. Marco shook his head and motioned for me to follow him. We went down yet another set of corridors before he stopped in front of a door.  
"She's in here, but be careful." I nodded and made to open the door but he stopped me. "I mean it, Bella. Be _very_ careful."  
"I got it Marco, she's not in a very good mood and be careful. I will, I promise." He didn't look like he believed me but stepped aside anyway. Slowly, I pushed open the door. I found her instantly. Her read head was bent over a book and her wide green eyes took in the words almost greedily. "Knock knock," I said softly. She whipped her head up, her eyes flashing red and hardening.  
"You," she snarled. Rising from her desk, she came to stand in a defensive position.  
"Woah, I didn't come to fight or anything," I defended, bringing my hands up.  
"What do you want?" she spat.  
"I came to say sorry. I don't know what overcame me but I really didn't mean to hurt you. I'm really _really_ sorry, Cassie." She glared at me and I stared back.  
"I, uh, I shouldn't have said what I did, even if I did mean it. So, uh, sorry for that." I nodded.  
"I'm going to leave you alone now. Bye and, uh, sorry, again." With a final look back, I left.

Marco was waiting for me when I left. "Well, that could have gone worse." I glared at him. Suddenly, the door behind me flew open.  
"But I never said I forgive you," came Cassie's deadly voice. I spun around just as a something green hit my chest. I chocked and gasped for breath as I fell to my knees, clutching my throat as I tried to take in gulps of breath. My vision was hazy and it felt like my chest was squeezing in on me. Then...nothing.

 **Nathan's POV**

Life in the past three months has been hectic. With Isabella finding us and us finding out that she's _the_ Isabella and all. It doesn't help that I've had a crush on her for the longestg while. I mean, she's not _really_ my cousin, it was just that her mum and my mum were really close, until Renée gave up her magic. We're still not completely sure why she did it either. Anyway, with Isabella's arrival, came the panic of the prophecy. We'd already figured out that the first part has happened. I mean, that had been happening since she was knee high. This has always been her destiny. I just hope I'm that mate of hers. You see, witches have mates as well, but we call them _soul_ mates, since 'mate' simply sounds too animalistic. Then again, vampires are animals in a human's skin. To think that so many of those vile creatures could actually cast Bella aside like that was simply sickening. I mean, she's the most lovable person ever. There's no way others can't like her. I just have to show her a good time and that males are not completely hopeless. Maybe then she could fall in love with me.

Cindy's been acting really weirdly lately. As I walked to the common room, I saw her coming out of her room. "Hey Cindy, can I have a word?" she tensed and looked back at me, smiling fakely.  
"Um, sure Nathan. What's up?"  
"Oh, it's just that you seem to be acting differently. Are you alright?" I asked.  
"Yeah, of course. I, um, I just feel that life is a whole lot more hectic, what with Isabella here and everything. I'm just trying to wrap my head around the fact that we'll be fighting her brother and not having to fear vampires anymore, you know?"I nodded, even though I could tell that she wasn't being completely honest.  
"Well, okay. But if you have anything you want to talk about, you know where to find me." She nodded and turned, practically running away from me. I frowened, taking my time to reach the common room.

I had known Cindy since I was ten and had first started to immerse myself in the supernatural world. My Dad was the head of the Italian coven, until he passed away and my Mum took over. Then I was pulled out of school and homeschooled, taking extra lessons for languages and magic. Cindy's parents were very valuable witches, and so had no time to raise her. Instead, she came to stay with us and became the only other child there with me. We'd practically grown up with each other. I had liked her for a long time, until I was fifteen. But she made her thoughts on dating very clear (as in she wouldn't date until she found _the one_ ) so I moved on. As the coven grew we kind of drifted apart and found our own individual groups. I just hope evrything is okay with her. We can't afford anymore drama, not with Isabella coming into her powers.

 **Jasper**

I growled in frustration as I paced the floor. Alice and Edward had been gone for three months and I haven't heard a word from them. Something felt very, very wrong. Word had it that Aro of the Volturi has become even more ruthless and bloodthirsty than Caius after losing his mate. Marcus is said to be more happy than ever. Well, as happy as he can be with his mate dead, that is. I growled again and packed a bag. After leaving Forks, we had moved to The Big Apple, aka New York. I planned on taking a trip down to Volterra to see where they were. I swear, if Aro has hurt a hair on my wife's head... I couldn't help but growl again. Just the thought of Alice in trouble made me want to- "Jasper, I swear if you growl one more time, I'll rip your bloody throat out," snarled Rosalie. Oops.  
"Sorry Rose." I heard her huff and go back to... whatever it was that she was doing.

My phone rang and I picked it up instantly, hoping that it was Alice. "Hello?"

"Sorry to disappoint ya Major, but it's me," drawled a very familiar voice. I groaned.

"What do you want, Peter?" He chuckled.

"I have some news." I waited but he said nothing.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or not?" I urged.

"Well..." I growled. "Alright, alright. You can't go to Italy." What?

"Why?"

"Because your dear _Alice_ isn't there. Nor is Edward." I froze. What is he talking about? How can they _not_ be there?

"Where are they then? And where is Isabella?" Damn it! If it wasn't for Edward going over there, Alice wouldn't have gone to save his sorry ass! She should have just let him die. His brooding was starting to get on my very last nerve.

"She wasn't your mate anyway," Peter grumbled. "And she was shaking up with that redhead anyway."

"What!" Alice was cheating on me with that... _child_? I didn't know what to think apart from, what the hell? Wasn't that something of a downgrade, going from me to that insolent, self-conceited, virgin?

"Yeah. It's what I've been trying to tell you but every time I try, she comes in all like _'oh Jazzy, let's go drain a harmless elk so we can get halfway strong so you cant kill me when you figure out that I've been cheating on you'_ ," he made his voice so high pitched it made mickey mouse sound like he had a tenor voice. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So, what happened to Isabella? Have the Volturi killed her?"

"Um, no. Well, at least, I don't think so. Just, come on down to our house. I think, I think you really need to be here." I sighed.

"Peter, I have to find them. Nobody crosses me and lives to gloat about it. I'm going to have Jenks find them and then, I'll make sure they understand just _who_ they were messing with," I growled. He sighed.

"I understand. But, at least come see us before you set out on your brave quest. Char's been eager to see you since it's been at least sixty years since you last visited us."

"Sure, sure. I'll see you in a few." He chuckled before hanging up. I turned around and Esme was sitting on my bed, a bag packed beside her. "Esme. How can I help you?" I asked. How long had she been here and why had I not heard her? Or smelt her? Or better yet, felt her emotions?

"Jasper, I need to tell you something. But you must promise not to tell anyone else." She looked so serious and I knew that whatever it was that she had to tell me was dire.

"Of course, Esme. What is it?" She fiddled with her fingers nervously before smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her skirt.

"Um, when we were in Alaska a few months ago Eleazer told me something quite important. I, um, I have a power. I, uh, can mask my scent and others. It's probably due to my mothering nature. I told Carlisle but that's it." She stopped, taking an unnecessary breath.

"Okay..." I couldn't see where she was going.

"I was on my way to giving some food to the local soup kitchen when I heard Alice and Edward talking and, well, kissing. As well as other... things. I didn't know what to think. I mean, they never saw me or smelt me and I think Edward was too, um, _distracted_ to hear my thoughts. I just thought I should tell you. You have a right to know, being Alice's husband and all." She smiled sadly at me before handing me my bag of clothes. "I wish you all the best on your quest, brave knight," she smirked, using a fake English accent. I laughed.

"Thank you, fair maiden. I bid you adieu," I replied, bowling lowly and taking the bag from her. Her tinkling laugh followed.

"Don't forget to tell Peter and Charlotte hi for me!" Esme called. I smiled and waved goodbye. Once in my black Bentley, I dialed a number and waited, listening to the dial tone.

"Hello?" answered the man. I smirked.

"Jenks, hi. It's Jasper. I have two people you need to find ASAP. You see, they've crossed me and I'm none too pleased."

 **A/N: Hi. How was it? If you leave me a review, I can get an idea on where to take the story. Also, I have opened a poll on my account. Who do you think Jasper's mate should be? Reviews equals love and faster updates!**


	7. Long gone, moved on

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **My Everything**

 **Aro**

* * *

 _It's been raining since you left me_

 _Now I'm drowning in the flood_

 _You see I've always been a fighter_

 _But without you I give up  
_ Bon Jovi- Always

* * *

Caius burst into my office. I looked up at him, my anger spiking. It was that easy nowadays. Ever since Isa- _she_ \- left I've had a very short temper. "What do you want, Caius?" I growled.

"I have had enough of you moping around for this girl. Accept the fact that it's been six months since she left and she isn't coming back. Word has gone round about your current state and unless you want an attack from the Romanians, I suggest you snap the hell out of it," he snapped. I glared at him but he didn't falter under my stare.

"I am _not_ moping," I justified. He gave me a pointed look but I looked away. I knew he was right but there was no chance in hell that I would admit it to him.

"You need a companion." I looked up at him, surprised.

"What?"

"You need a companion, a wife. If not for your own good then to quell the rumours. We cannot appear weak." I scowled, but again, he was right.

"Fine. But I wont promise to love this woman," I agreed reluctantly. Caius looked breifly disappointed, but then masked it with triumph before sweeping out of here, the door slamming closed behind him. I sighed. When did my existenece get so complicated? Wait, I know exactly when. When _she_ walked through those doors.

A knock on the door interrupted my musings and I looked up from staring at the flames in the fireplace. "Come in," I called. Jane entered, her ruby eyes sad. "Whatever can I do for you, my child?" I asked. It was rare to see Jane looking so affected or showing anything other than sadistic joy or hatred.

"Well, Master Aro, can I speak to you? You know, just as two ordinary vampires?" she asked.

"Y...Yes, sure." She took a deep breath.

"I, personally, don't agree with Master Caius. I don't think you should marry anyone just for public sake. I mean, you wouldn't be feeling so much pain if Isabella-" I growled and she glared at me. "Aro, as your 'daughter' I have only your best intentions in mind. Isabella is your mate, no doubt. And, as your mate, she will return. Even if it takes her a hundred years or another day, she'll return. And, to be perfectly honest, I don't think I will ever be 100% loyal to another woman who takes the throne and becomes queen." Her voice grew higher and louder with every sentence and tears pooled in her eyes. I felt my heart crack into impossibly smaller pieces. Seeing her like this was hard and it hurt.

"I understand, Jane. But, what am I to do? The Romanians will have heard of the state I'm in and already be planning an attack. How else am I to show them that I'm not effected, other than move on?" I asked, genuinly at a loss.

"Launch an attack. I don't understand, why after all this time, you haven't gotten rid of them yet. I mean, they cause nothing but trouble, they challenge us, they _mock_ us, and we stand idly by, cleaning up their mess! We aren't cleaners, we're royalty! We administer the vampire world and kill those who cross us, yet we leave them to roam free!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"It's much more than that!" I shouted back, standing up. "Jane, I've never told anyone the reason why I am so reluctant with dealing with the Romanians. But I'll tell you now.  
I grew up in a little town, Psiri, in Athens, Greece. My family were really talented, able to do things most things others can't. Because of this, we were seen as outcasts. But there were two boys who still played with me, despite this. We were inseperable, the best of friends. But as I grew older, my own _..._ _unique abilities_ manifested too. The rumours started up again, but were more vicious than ever. I had begun to search for a wife, but not many were eager to be in my company. Once word got out about my wealth and my inheritance, women flocked to me. They came from all areas of Greece, but none of them seemed to have any lasting qualities.  
I was courting a lady who seemed very genuine, and nice and not just interested in my money and the status she would gain once becoming my wife. We were out in the gardens, talking and looking out at the stars when I got a read on what she was thinking. It wasn't exactly very nice and extrememly deceptive. I foolishly called her out on it and then she went and told her father, who was in cahoots with all those who thought of my family as witches.

A week passed with no word from anyone and then, one night, we were woken by a rukus. We were taken to the city hall where there were five pieces of wood. One for each member of my family. Me, my mother, my younger brother, my father and Didyme. We were tied to them and though I struggled as hard as I could, I couldn't fight them off. They beat my brother, father and myself before setting us on fire. Stefan and Vladimir, they distracted the crowd and then untied me and Didyme. They saved our lives. After they untied us, they had to go back to their families, but Didyme and I managed to escape to the next village and start a new life.

I can't bring myself to kill them because without them, I wouldn't be here. So, Jane, now you know." I looked up at her, my jaw set. Tears shone in her eyes as she looked at me with a crestfallen expression on her face. Then she threw her arms around me.

"I'm so, so sorry Aro. I will stick by you no matter what," she whispered. I couldn't help but hug her back tightly, closing my eyes. I needed _her_ , and as much as I tried to ignore it, I missed her.

 **Bella  
**

* * *

 _Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_

 _Sending big waves_

 _Into motion_

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream out loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believ_ es

 _Cause I've stil got a lot of fight left in me  
_ Rachel Platten- Fight song

* * *

I sighed. Cindy was telling me about the history of witches but I just wasn't into it. I've been suffering from severe heartburn as well as migranes for the past week now, making concentrating on history quite impossible. "Isabella, are you listening to me?" asked Cindy. I looked up.

"Sorry, what?" She scowled at me.

"You are supposed to be taking this in! You have lost at least a decade on lessons, which you have to catch up on in-" she cut off, sucking a breath in. I looked at her.

"In...?" I promted. She looked away. "Cindy, how long do I have?" She looked down guiltily.

"I...I really shouldn't say..." she trailed off. I was getting angry now. Along with the heart burn and the migranes came a _lot_ of anger and my fuse had been cut very short.

"Tell me, damn it!" I shouted, slamming my fist on the table. She jumped and looked at me, her face paling.

"I...Isabella, you need to calm down," she said, her voice shaking.

" _Don't_ , tell me what to do!" I shouted back. Slowly, she got up and took something out of her bag. A... mirror? What the hell does a mirror have to do with how long I have till my fight with this supposed 'brother' of mine? Then she faced to me and I gasped. What in carnation happened to me? My hair had gotten darker, my skin paler than normal. But that isn't what shocked me the most. It was my eyes. They were a vibrant red. And they reminded me _so much_ of _his_ eyes, though they lacked the rich undertone that he had, and the timeless age behind them. Also, the somewhat milky film. "What happened?"I whispered, looking at Cindy.

"You are going to lose control, letting your emotions rule you. You need to calm down." I opened my mouth to protest but she sent me a pointed glare and I shut my mouth. Closing my eyes, I took several deep breaths, attempting to clear my mind and relax. My heart slowed and I felt marginally better.

"Okay, I'm calm. Now, can you _please_ tell me how long I have? I mean, I have a right to know." Cindy studied me for a moment before breathing out a huge sigh.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Isabella stormed down the hall, her blonde friend trailing behind and calling to her. But she didn't hear it, and continued to her destinations. Profanities screamed in her head as she thoughts at the information she just gained. It was simply outrageous! Her eyes had returned to the blazing red, her hair a midnight black to emphasize her fury. "Isabella, wait! He's busy right now-" called Isobel, Nathan's secretary.

"I don't care. I have to speak to him _now._ Whoever he's speaking to can wait," she replied stubbornly, before bursting through the mahogany doors and into the conference room. There was a long table in the middle, a slide show presentation going on at one end a huge backed chair on the other. Men suits sat around the table and all eyes went on Isabella simultaneously and eyebrows rose.

"I...Isabella. What are you doing here?" asked Nathan, pausing his presentation. As he took in her appearance, he couldn't help but shiver in fear. She was, after all, _the_ Isabella, and also the most powerful witch ever. It, however, didn't go unnoticed.

"Nathan, we need to speak now," she hissed, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, sir. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen," spoke Isobel, glancing nervously around the room and at all the important faces. Nathan waved her off.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but we are in the middle of a meeting. If you can wait ten minutes, then I'm sure Nathan can get back to you-" started one of the men in suites, but she cut them off.

"Well, whoever-the-hell-you-are, I don't have ten minutes. In fact, none of us do. Because that is ten minutes closer to three months, which- in case you don't know- is when I will have to fight this 'brother' of mine, to the death!" Bella shouted. Everyone froze.

"Nathan, what is she talking about?" asked one of the other men.

"Yes, Nathan. What _am_ I talking about? Go on, tell them!" Isabella glared at him and he fixed his tie nervously.

"Well, you see, Isabella joined out coven approximately six months ago. And it has come to our attention, that she is _the_ Isabella," he explained. Everyone gasped.

" _She_ is The Bringer of Light?" asked another heavily accented man. Bella glared at him.

"Yes, yes she is," Nathan replied.

"Um, excuse me. _She_ , is standing right here," Bella huffed.

"Are you certain?" a deep voiced man asked. Isabella knew that voice. In fact, she was told that the owner of that voice had died.

"Uncle Richard?" she asked, uncertainty coating her voice. He glanced up at the girl, frowning. He, too, knew her voice, but her face was one he hadn't seen before. Though, it did look a lot like his niece's, Isabella...

"Isabella," he gasped, standing up. 'Uncle Richard' towered over everybody, at 6"6, and his bald head and thin mouth set in a seemingly permanent frown intimidated almost everybody he came into contact with. But with Isabella, he was a big softie.

From the behind Isabella, Cindy stepped forward. "Wait, you two know each other?" she asked, confused. Just how many important people did this girl know?

"I thought you were dead?" Isabella's voice cracked as she remembered attending her uncle's funeral, the way her heart had ached for weeks as she reminisced in the days they had before he 'died'.

"Look, if what Isabella says is true, then we don't have time to sit here in a conference. We should be planning our attack and gathering our allies! Three months isn't nearly enough time to get all of this sorted!" shouted a lady who, to Isabella's surprise, resembled Nathan strongly. It was in the arch of their brows and the shape of their noses as well as the almond eyes they both shared. She knew that they would instantly become friends.

"Yes, Narcissa. We should plan an attack," agreed Nathan, running a hand through his hair, flustered. Then he turned to Isabella, "If you could wait, like, two minutes tops that would be great. I'm just going to wrap things up here." She stared at him for some time before nodding, casting a single glare at Uncle Richard, and storming out. Cindy shook her head and hurried to catch up with the angry girl. But when she exited the conference room, she was nowhere to be found.

Cindy sighed. Isabella was positively exhausting. I mean, she understood that the girl had gone through a pretty rough patch just to be here, but keeping up with her emotional state was a living hell. Just then, the sound of sobbing reached her. Curious, the blonde followed the noise to a storage cupboard. She peered in cautiously, straining her eyes to see in the darkness. There, in the corner, was Isabella, huddled up in a ball and crying, her shoulders shaking with her soulful sobs. Cindy sighed again, but not in frustration. Wordlessly, she went and sat next to the girl, simply patting her hair an giving her a shoulder to cry on. "I'm so sorry, Cindy. I don't know what came over me. I was just so _angry_ and I needed to speak to Nathan and the next thing I knew, I was marching to that room! I really didn't mean to be such a huge brat. B-but I don't think I can do it, Cindy. I don't think that I am _the_ Isabella. She wouldn't be a blubbering mess. She would take control, be an expert, and know what to do; I haven't done any of those things! I-I just don't want to get it wrong. I _can't_ let you all down."

"Isabella, the only way you'll let us down is if you don't fight. Everyone keeps saying that we can't do it without you, that we won't be able to fight. But truth is, we can. With, or without you, we can still fight. We may not win, but we can still fight. And every witch that wants freedom, and wants to live freely, will fight. We are asking that you lead us, that you join us. I'm not going to sugar coat this for you; it's going to be tough. But together, as one, we can do it. So the question is: will you?" The room fell in silence as Isabella thoughts the words over. She wasn't strong. She wasn't a leader. And, if she was being truly honest with herself, then she didn't really want to fight anybody. It just wasn't _her_. But would she let all of her friends, her family, would she let them suffer because of her own selfishness? Would she damn an entire race because she was being a coward?

No. She wouldn't allow it. If there was one thing that Isabella believed in heart and soul, was equality. And freedom. She would fight until her last breath. And she wouldn't give in until her people were free. She wiped her tears and stood up, offering her blonde companion a hand. Once they were both on their feet, they started for the door. She had entered a scared girl with power, but was leaving a lady with a mission: save the witches.

Meanwhile, in Forks, Sam was pacing furiously. It had been six months since he had last heard from Isabella. Six months since she asked him for backup and then...nothing. And the last thing he had said to her had been out of anger. She probably hated him. Hell, _he_ hated himself. He had tried numerous times calling her but never got through. Never got a response. She was probably dead. And it was his fault. If only he had ripped that tiny pixie leech to shreds upon sight. If only he had stopped Isabella from going. If only he had gone with them when they left. If only he had burnt the bloodsucker to ashes along with her pretty little sports car. If only- "Sam if you don't stop pacing, you're going to wear a hole in the floor," snapped Jacob. Sam snarled at him. He despised the other wolf. He had stolen his Imprint and his pack, leaving him with nothing. Ignoring Jake, Sam continued. It was, after all, _his_ house. He paid the bills, and could do whatever the hell he pleased. Just then, _Long gone and moved on_ by _The Script_ started playing. In a flash, Sam had his phone out and pressed the green button. "Isabella?" he asked, not daring to breathe.

"Sam," came the breathy reply. Sam's heart clenched. It was her. It was really her. "Sam?"

"I...Where..." he couldn't form a coherent thought. She sighed. Sam shook his head and went outside, to get away from all the eyes of the pack. It was making him more nervous than he already was. "Isabella, where are you? How are you? Are you hurt?" The questions rolled off his tongue before he could stop them.

"Sam, slow down. I'm fine. But I need your help. I need the pack's help." He became instantly suspicious. How would she know about the pack? The day she left, she had only just figured out what he was.

"Well, why do you need them?" he asked.

"I can't explain over the phone. I need you to come to Italy. Now. This is a matter of life or death for an entire race here. That's all I can say. Call me back when you have made a decision. Make it fast, we don't have much time," she said, before the line went dead. Sam stared at the phone in disbelief. She drops off the face of the earth for six months, phones in one day with not so much as a hello, and makes demands? He shook his head before walking back into the house.

"I'm assuming that you all heard that?" he asked, sitting on the couch.

"Yes, and we are not going. We have a duty to protect the Rez, and so that is what we will do," stated Jacob, speaking for everyone. Leah glared at him.

"I say we go and help her. I mean, you heard her. An entire _race_ may die if we don't help. Our soul duty is to protect humans," pointed out the she-wolf.

"How do we know that she's still human?" asked Paul.

"Because I really don't like blood," spoke the bell-like voice. Everyone whipped around. There, in the doorway to the living room, stood Isabella in all her witch glory.

"Bella," growled Jake. She looked at him before sniffing and wrinkling her nose.

"Jake," she nodded to him, before turning to Sam. They looked at each other for some time before she ran to him and wrapped him in a hug. "It's so good to see you, Sam. I've missed you," she whispered in his ear, low enough so that only he could hear.

"You too, Bella. What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Italy?" he asked as they pulled apart.

"Well, I reckoned someone would think that I was a vampire so I popped in to show you that I'm not one of those bloodsucking leeches." Her words shocked everyone. Paul whistled.

"I like this feisty Bella. Can we keep her?" he smirked. She scowled at him.

"Shut it, mutt," she muttered, flicking her fingers and, using magic, hit him in the head. He clutched the back of his skull, shocked. "Now, I need to know if you will or will not be accompanying myself and my coven in a fight." She spoke with authority, not and ounce of fear and almost... boredom. But beneath all of this, she was a bundle of nerves. The wolves glanced at each other, whispering as the tried to come to a decision.

"Oh, you stupid mutts. Will you fight the leeches or not?" called an impatient voice from the doorway. Nobody had realized that Isabella had come with another person. Narcissa tapped her foot impatiently. She was all business, and as she glared at all of the wolves, she couldn't help but feel as if they were making things more drawn out than they needed to be.

"And you are?" asked Jake, rising from the chair he was sat on. She merely glanced at him in disgust before turning her attention to Isabella. "We must leave soon. Battle strategies will be discussed in five minutes sharp and we cannot be late." Isabella nodded and turned to the others.

"So?"

"We're in," stated Leah, gesturing to herself and Seth.

"As are we," added Jared as he, Embry and Paul stood forward.

"Us too," squeaked Collin as he and Brady joined the huddle. The only one left was Jacob. They all looked at him expectantly.

"No. Collin, Brady and Embry will not be going," he stated.

"Yes we are. I don't know about you but I want to tear apart some sparkly ass," barked Embry.

"I'm in by default," murmured Sam. Everyone looked at him, puzzled. "Never mind."

"Good, so it's settled. Join hands, everyone." They all looked at _her_ weirdly now, but did as instructed nevertheless. Narcissa rested a hand on her shoulder and in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

* * *

Jasper smirked as he pulled up on his Ducati to the huge gates. After exchanging his car at one of his many warehouses, he had relished in riding on his most prized possession. Punching in the code, he strode in confidently, pulling his bike alongside him. No sooner had he taken ten steps than was he bombarded with emotions, ranging from elation to worry and anger. His two friends appeared at the foot of the stairs leading to the large mansion, known as 'Whitlock Mansion'. "Peter, Char. It's been too long," he called out, his accent slipping through. The two stone faced vampires smirked and rushed him, enveloping him in a huge hug.

"Major, I wish I can say it's a surprise, but frankly, it's not," drawled Peter. Jasper rolled his eyes. Peter had a gift, though he refused to call it that, and he just- as he so eloquently put it- 'knows shit'. So, it was only natural for him to have known that Jasper was going to come even before he had made the decision to do so. Unlike Alice's gift, his is always right, and whatever his 'knower' tells him, is set in stone; there's no changing it.

"And there's no pixie clinging to your leg like a scared lamb anymore. Well, good for you brother," smiled Charlotte. Charlotte was Peter's mate, and though she didn't have a gift, she was badass when it came to combat and fighting. She was, along with Jasper and Peter, in the Southern Newborn Wars, where she served for a year and, when it came to the time to be executed, ran away with Peter. A few years later, they came and got Jasper out, and he stayed with them for a bit before deciding to travel. Then he met Alice.

Jasper growled at the thought of the tiny manipulator. "Major?" asked Char, stepping back quickly. She knew how Jasper got when he was angry, and what he could do, and she had no intention of being anywhere near him when he exploded.

"It's alright, Char. Alice has been getting with Edward, and I'm going to be paying them a little visit." Jasper had retreated then, and the Major had taken full control. Just then, his phone rang. He whipped it out and answered. "Hello?"

"Mr. Whitlock. The last recorded place of Mr and Miss Cullen was in Italy. There have been no further traces of them." The report, however, didn't please the Major and he growled. Quickly, Peter snatched the phone from him.

"Thank you, Jenks. You will get your check in the coming days." Then he hung up. Turning to Major, he said, "I know where you need to be." The Major took deep breaths, and slowly, Jasper returned.

"Where?"

"Try... the Touchdown Jesus. Get there fast." Jasper looked at his old time friend, exasperated.

"Well...okay. I'll see y'all around. Take care now." He gave Char a kiss on the cheek and Peter a 'man hug' before climbing back onto his Ducati and taking off. Monroe, here he comes...

 **A/N: Hello, my lovelies. I must apologise preofusely for my lack of updating, but having no laptop can really slow a girl down. Anywhoo, I hope you liked it. I've started the next chapter, and hopefully, it'll be up soon. Drop me a comment and tell me what you thinK  
** - **Channie.B**


	8. Hiatus

**A/N: I am sorry to say that I am announcing an official HIATUS on this story. I have read it over and, frankly, the idea of it all is simply too much and far too outlandish. Once I have cleaned up the mess I have made, I will continue it and let you guys know. However, until that times come, this story will come to a halt.**

 **Thank you to all who review and favourited/added it to your alerts as it made my day. And even a thank you to all those ghosts who reads my work, I appreciate it.**

 **Signing off,**

 **\- Channie.B**


End file.
